


A female side

by BloodErroR



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Chemistry, Eventual Romance, Female Characters, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Romance, Roommates, Sexual Tension, Teen Romance, Transformation, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Yaoi, angry karma
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodErroR/pseuds/BloodErroR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Déjame vivir contigo.- Dijo Karma mirándole fijamente mientras intentaba ocultar su sonrojo. Itona solo pudo quedarse callado. ¿Dejar que Karma, cuyo cuerpo había sido modificado en el de una chica por culpa de su experimento fallido, viviera con él? ¿Qué podía salir mal? Pues teniendo en cuenta la tensión sexual que había entre entre ellos desde hace meses: Todo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Un grito desgarrador sonó por todo el edificio.

Muchos se paralizaron, otros levantaron la cabeza alarmados y algunos empezaron a mirarse entre ellos con miedo.

No era la primera vez que la clase E se quedaba dentro del edificio de la montaña hasta tarde. A esas alturas del curso ya se habían acostumbrado a hacerlo, ya sea para estudiar todos juntos, recibir clases extras por parte de sus profesores o planear juntos un nuevo intento de asesinato.

Aquella tarde estaban allí por el tercer motivo, para planear un nuevo ataque contra Korosensei y así estar un poco más cerca de causarle la muerte. Y aunque la mayoría ya daban por hecho que el nuevo plan no iba a funcionar, siempre era reconfortante reunirse todos y trabajar en aquello juntos y divirtiéndose como compañeros. Era entretenido en cierta forma.

Era entretenido hasta que el grito ensordecedor de una chica sonó desde el laboratorio alarmándolos a todos.

Aquel día la clase se había dividido en dos grupos. Y mientras que la mitad estaba en el aula, la otra parte estaba en el laboratorio. Pero a pesar de ello, los que estaban en ese sitio eran un grupo muy pequeño que no sobrepasaba las cuatro o cinco personas.

Pero no podían evitar preocuparse, mucho menos cuando un estruendo impresionante sumados a los gritos alarmados de los demás que se encontraban allí, también empezaron a escucharse por todo el sitio.

Así que sin perder un segundo, parte de la clase E que estaba en el aula se levantaron de su sitio corriendo, atravesaron el pasillo con la misma rapidez e irrumpieron en el laboratorio abriendo las puertas con fuerza. O al menos intentaron entrar. Ya que en el momento en el que las puertas fueron abiertas una espesa masa de humo inundó parte del pasillo y redujo su visión, haciendo que muchos tosieran y se quejaran por el imprevisto ¿Qué demonios había pasado ahí?

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- Gritó Karasuma alarmado mientras llegaba a su lado.

Al parecer los profesores también habían escuchado el escándalo, y era obvio que no iban a dejarlo pasar. Irina también había llegado corriendo, pero al contrario que su compañero no se había parado a preguntar sobre lo que había pasado, si no que estaba abriendo las ventanas del pasillo de par en par para que ese desagradable humo empezara a marcharse.

-¡No lo sabemos! ¡Hemos escuchado los gritos y cuando hemos llegado estaba esto!- Explicó Megu más que nerviosa.

Normal que lo estuviera, todos lo estaban. No solían explotar cosas en el laboratorio con frecuencia y todo aquel humo les daba muy mala espina, además de que dentro de la sala se podían escuchar las toses y voces de los alumnos que estaban atrapados allí. Esto era grave, tenían que hacer algo y no sabían cómo. El humo era tan espeso que no se veía absolutamente nada, hacían que les picaran los ojos, que su respiración se dificultara y que el pánico les impidiera pensar.

-¡Dejad de estar ahí parados! ¡Apartad!- Acabó diciendo Irina mientras les empujaba a todos con fuerza para precipitarse hacia la puerta.

Antes de que pudieran decir nada, la profesora rubia ya se había metido dentro del laboratorio y estaba buscando a los alumnos que estaban dentro a gritos. Y si ya estaban alterados antes, ahora lo estaban aún más al escuchar el como la profesora llamaba a los otros entre toses, que solo podían responder a duras penas y andando entre el humo. Se escuchó a Okuda tartamudeando, a Kazanki tosiendo, a Yada exclamando con sorpresa al ver a Irina frente a ella y a Itona maldiciendo a todo el mundo mientras parecía ahogarse. Al único que no se escuchaba era Karma, que desde el principio había permanecido callado, cosa que les preocupaba aún más.

-¡Irina! ¡Pero será idiota!- Exclamó Karasuma frente a la puerta.

Todo el mundo estaba seguro de que el profesor de educación física se habría metido también en el laboratorio para ayudar a la mujer, si no fuera porque esta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella ya había recogido a cuatro alumnos y los había arrastrado por la estancia para empujarles hacia al pasillo.

Okuda, Kanzaki, Yada e Itona habían sido empujados por Irina con tanta fuerza que acabaron cayendo al suelo frente a sus compañeros, pero en aquel momento lo último que podían hacer era pensar con claridad, ya que tosían con todas sus fuerzas e intentaban recuperar al aliento mientras sus ojos lloraban. Algunos de sus compañeros se acercaron a ellos con rapidez para ayudarles, mientras que otros se preguntaban mentalmente cómo se las había apañado Irina para encontrar a aquellos cuatro, agarrarles por el brazo y sacarles del laboratorio con tal facilidad. Al final llegaron a la conclusión de que no podían subestimar las habilidades de su profesora y lo que era capaz de hacer, aunque esos pensamientos quedaron eclipsados por lo que empezaron a decir los cuatro afectados que aún estaban sentados en el suelo.

-N-No... Karma...- Dijo Okuda aún con la respiración pesada.

-¡Tenéis que sacar a Karma!- Exclamó Yada restregándose los ojos con fuerza.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?- Preguntó Karasuma arrodillándose para quedar a su altura, aunque aún se le veía nervioso por el chico.

-¡Él es el mayor afectado!- Empezó a gritar Itona más nervioso que nunca.- ¡Tenéis que salvarle antes de que...

El estruendo de un montón de cristales rompiéndose fue lo que le interrumpió, haciendo que se callara y se diera la vuelta para mirar hacia la puerta del laboratorio. Aunque nadie podía ver nada de lo que ocurría dentro, fue un golpe seco y un quejido que se escuchó a lo lejos lo que les hizo darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.

El primero en levantarse y correr por el pasillo fue Itona, que aunque seguía afectado por el humo y estaba mareado, no pareció afectarle lo suficiente como para precipitarse hacia la puerta principal del edificio. Fue Karasuma el que le siguió, así como los demás de la clase y las otras tres chicas jadeantes que fueron ayudadas por su compañeros para levantarse. El grupo en general atravesó la entrada, salió por la puerta y dio la vuelta al exterior del edificio para dirigirse hacia las ventanas que daban al laboratorio.

Justo como esperaban, nada más cruzar la esquina y llegar allí, lo que se encontraron fueron los trozos de una ventana rota, por la cuál el humo seguía saliendo, a Irina tumbada en el suelo mostrándoles la espalda y a Karma aprisionado entre los brazos de esta, aparentemente inmóvil y con su pelo rojo asomando entre los brazos de la mujer. Era obvio que al ver que no podía salvar al chico de la misma forma que lo había hecho con los otros, Irina había roto la ventana con lo primero que había pillado para agarrar a Karma y salir por la ventana, y a decir verdad era la opción más inteligente, ya que estaban empezando a ahogarse entre tanto humo.

-¡Karma!- Gritó Itona corriendo hacia ellos.

Los demás tuvieron la misma reacción, todos se precipitaron hacia aquellos dos, que habían empezado a toser con fuerza y a quejarse en el suelo mientras intentaban recuperar el aliento. Irina no había soltado a Karma de su abrazo y al parecer este estaba demasiado ocupado intentando respirar como para preocuparse de que la mujer le estuviera abrazando como si la vida le fuera en ello.

-¡¿Estáis bien?!- Preguntó Karasuma acercándose más a ellos y deteniéndose a mirarlos.

La clase E habría suspirado aliviada si no fuera porque Karasuma se quedó completamente congelado en su sitio y sus ojos fijos en Karma con un ligero toque de sorpresa.

Eso empezó a asustarles, y bastante. Karasuma no solía actuar así ¿Qué le pasaba? Estaba allí de pie, rígido, con una expresión seria y los ojos abiertos, mientras que Irina y Karma seguían allí en sus trece, tosiendo y abrazados.

-S-Sí. No es la primera vez que me quedo atrapada en una columna de humo.- Contestó Irina a duras penas.

Fue cuando levantó la cabeza y miró a la persona que tenía entre sus brazos, cuando le llegó el turno de quedarse estupefacta y sorprendida. Por un momento pareció quedarse tiesa igual que Karasuma mientras miraba a Karma, pero dejó de ser así cuando de un momento a otro le soltó, se incorporó en un pequeño bote y se quedó sentada en el suelo mientras seguía con la mirada clavada en Karma.

-¿Qué... ¿Qué demonios?- Preguntó la profesora sorprendida.

Más de un alumno iba a preguntar lo que estaba pasando, pero al igual que los dos profesores no pudieron decir ni una palabra en el momento que sus ojos se fijaron en Karma.

Unos abrieron la boca, otros se restregaron los ojos, a algunos les empezaron a temblar las piernas, un pequeño grupito empezó a darse pellizcos en el brazo para asegurarse de que no estaban soñando y aquellos que habían estado en el laboratorio bajaron la cabeza mientras la culpa empezaba a inundarles.

Pero todo era real, lo que estaban viviendo era real. Las toses de Karma eran verídicas y su respiración ahogada lo confirmaba. Y era Karma, no había forma de que fuera otra persona ¿Verdad? Tenía puesta su ropa y su lenguaje corporal era exactamente el mismo, no había forma de que esto fuera una cámara oculta o una broma pesada por su parte ¿No? Porque en el caso de que lo fuera, ya podría ir preparándose para una paliza. Aunque eso se dudaba mucho viendo el estado lamentable en el que se encontraba.

Aún así, lo que estaban viendo era casi imposible de creer o de asimilar.

Poniéndose de rodillas y apoyando las manos en el suelo, Karma seguía tosiendo e intentando recuperarse de los efectos que el humo habían causado en él. Podía sentir el tenso silencio que había a su alrededor, sus dos profesores a su lado y mirándole con sorpresa, así como a sus compañeros a unos pocos metros también pendientes de él. Estaba confundido, se sentía mareado y con su cuerpo totalmente revuelto, le costaba ordenar sus ideas y comprender lo que había pasado y el que aún le costara respirar y que sus ojos le dolieran al abrirse, no ayudaba en nada.

-¿Q-Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó a duras penas con los ojos llorosos y aferrando sus brazos entorno a su torso, le dolía todo, se sentía fatal, estaba empezando a temblar y creía que de un momento a otro iba a vomitar. No podía recordar las cosas con exactitud.

-¿Karma?- Escuchó la voz de Nagisa casi temblando y algo dudosa.

Entornó los ojos con dificultad y le miró desde su sitio. Su amigo peliazul estaba sorprendido, mirándole de arriba a abajo con estupefacción. Lo mismo hacían sus compañeros que estaban justo a su lado, Irina que estaba frente a él sentada y sin poder decir una palabra, e incluso Karasuma que aunque estaba detrás suya podía sentir sus ojos clavados en su persona. Las miradas confundidas le estaban alterando aún más ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó empezando a ponerse nervioso.- ¿Por qué me miráis así?

-E-Esto no ha salido bien.- Soltó Okuda con una expresión que daba a entender que estaba a punto de llorar.- No queríamos causar esto.

-¿Cómo vamos a arreglarlo? Lo siento tanto...- Dijo Yada tapándose la cara con las manos.

-En menudo lío nos hemos metido...- Murmuró Kanzaki bajando la cabeza con aire de culpabilidad.

Karma no entendía nada. Solo podía quedarse allí confundido. Mirando como sus compañeras estaban a punto de echarse a llorar, murmurando un "lo siento" y lamentándose por el experimento fallido que acaban de hacer. Seguía de rodillas, sintiéndose enfermo y débil, y cada segundo un poco más culpable al saber que el causante de la culpa de sus compañeras era él. Si ni siquiera sabía lo que había pasado.

-Karma, mírame.- Dijo alguien a su lado.

No sabía cuando Itona se había desplazado a su lado, pero cuándo giró la cabeza para mirarle, comprendió el por qué todos se habían quedado congelados al verle.

Reflejado en la pantalla del móvil de Itona, el cuál había sacado para que se mirara, solo podía abrir la boca intentando decir unas palabras que se habían quedado atascadas en su garganta y empezar a temblar con más fuerza.

Era él, pero a la vez no.

Porque era una chica la que estaba allí reflejada.

Una chica sorprendida, con sus ojos ámbar y afilados abiertos de par en par, las pestañas largas, los labios carnosos, la tez blanca, rasgos delicados y el pelo largo y de color rojo descendiendo por su espalda. El uniforme del instituto le quedaba grande, haciendo que la camisa blanca y el chaleco negro que portaba se sintieran holgados en su torso. Le había costado darse cuenta de que su figura era más curva y menos voluptuosa, así como sus pantalones, que también le quedaban grandes, le hacían percatarse de que sus piernas eran más ligeras, más finas.

Todo en general era más femenino que nunca, pero era redundante afirmar eso cuando a simple vista era una chica.

Era una chica.

Karma era una maldita chica.

Le habían convertido en una chica.

El pánico le inundó de tal forma y su mente se llenó de tantos pensamientos a la vez, que su propio cuerpo (o lo que quedara de él tras lo que estaba viendo) no pudo soportar tanta presión a la vez. Karma sintió su cabeza explotar, los temblores aumentar, su respiración casi imposible y una calor asfixiante inundarle todo el cuerpo. Sus vista se tornó nublada y empezó a perder el equilibrio.

Para cuando Itona quiso sujetarle, Karma ya se había desmayado.

~0.0~

-¡¿Qué hacemos?! ¡¿Qué hacemos?! ¡Dios mío! ¡¿Qué hacemos?!- Gritaban Fuwa y Kayano a viva voz dando vueltas por el aula.

Varios les miraron y si bien se les pasó por la cabeza apuntarse a aquel corro y a dejarse llevar por el pánico como esas dos, Isogai no lo permitió.

-Tranquilizaos, tiene que haber una forma de arreglar esto.- Dijo el representante de la clase sentado en su silla y aparentando tranquilidad.

Aunque el hecho de que Karma con cuerpo de chica estuviera desmayado, acostado en el suelo, con su espalda apoyada en la pared y unos cuantos de la clase examinándole, no era algo muy tranquilizador para él. Karasuma parecía aún más sorprendido cuando había tenido que recogerle y dejarle allí acostado. Y más cuando tenía a los cuatro culpables de aquel lío sentados enfrente de él, de la otra profesora y de todo el mundo, intentando explicar qué demonios habían hecho en el laboratorio como para modificar el cuerpo de Karma de esa manera.

-¿Así que parte del nuevo plan de asesinato consistía en cambiarle el sexo a Korosensei o...- Empezó a preguntar Irina con total indiferencia. No la culpaban, cualquiera sacaría esa conclusión viendo lo que habían hecho.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No!- Negó Okuda más que nerviosa. A la pobre chica parecía que le iba a dar un ataque.- ¡Nuestra intención era otra! ¡De verdad!

-Pues más os vale explicarla bien, porque no sabemos cómo va a reaccionar Karma cuando se despierte.- Dijo Maehara mirando el cuerpo del otro que seguía ahí acostado.

-Lo que nosotros queríamos era hacer una composición que alteraran las células y los tejidos de Korosensei de manera que le ralentizara o causara un efecto distinto al que Okuda hizo la última vez.- Empezó a explicar Itona.- Pero para hacerlo hemos tenido que utilizar diferentes hormonas y compuestos los cuales eran muy delicados.

-Cómo Korosensei no tiene una estructura molecular parecida a la nuestra, decidimos aumentar las dosis de las cosas a pesar de que resultara peligroso, porque de esa forma nos aseguraríamos de que funcionaría.- Dijo Kanzaki bajando la cabeza.

-Creo que ha llegado un momento en el que nos hemos pasado y cuándo queríamos darnos cuenta unos químicos han reaccionado con otros y ha explotado todo.- Respondió Yada rascándose la mejilla.

-Karma era el que más cerca estaba de la explosión en ese momento y posiblemente el cambio de su cuerpo se deba a las hormonas que hemos estado utilizando y a los estrógenos y progesterona que habíamos añadido pensando que podría afectarle a Korosensei. Como la dosis era tan alta, ha acabado así.- Siguió diciendo Itona mirando la figura del otro.

-Por eso estabais tan desesperados para que le sacáramos.- Pensó Karasuma en voz alta.

-Llegamos a pensar que cuánto más tiempo estuviera entre los compuestos más afectado quedaría, pero al parecer la mezcla que hicimos funcionó desde el principio...- Murmuró Okuda arrepentida.

-En resumen: Karma tiene cuerpo de chica.- Soltó Maehara con indiferencia de nuevo.

Los demás le miraron por un momento y luego asintieron con pesadez. Tampoco es como si pudieran negarlo, el potingue del demonio o lo que fuera la mezcla de cosas que habían hecho dentro del laboratorio era tal, que ya ni se acordaban de la cantidad de cosas que habían metido ahí. En su momento les había parecido bien, ya que Korosensei era tan raro que habían adoptado la lógica de: Cuántas más cosas raras eches, mejor. Y parecía una buena idea y todo. Claro que en el momento en el que todo aquello explotó y Karma gritó asustado, se dieron cuenta de que no iban a dejarles pisar el laboratorio solos jamás en su vida.

Y ahora en vez de un arma poderosa contra Korosensei, tenían a un Karma con cuerpo de chica desmayado y en malas condiciones.

-A lo mejor no es totalmente una chica.- Dijo Okajima agachado al lado del pelirrojo mirándole con atención.

-¿Y cómo piensas comprobarlo?- Preguntó Mimura empezando a sudar.

Se miraron entre ellos como leyéndose la mente y si no hubiera sido por Nakamura, todos estaban seguros de que ahora Karma estaría desnudo.

-Apartad mentes sucias, yo lo compruebo.- Dijo la rubia acercándose con rapidez y agachándose para quedarse enfrente del cuerpo de su compañero.

Les lanzó una mirada de muerte a los otros dos para que se alejaran de allí a modo de advertencia y ellos no tardaron en levantarse y apartarse de aquel sitio. Las miradas de todos se centraron en Nakamura y en Karma, que seguía inconsciente.

La rubia no lo pensó demasiado y sujetando el cuello de la camisa de Karma, la separó un poco de su cuerpo, se inclinó hacia él y se asomó por el hueco de la camisa para ver su torso desde arriba. No tardó ni un segundo en apartarse mientras su cara se sonrojaba levemente.

-Sí. Definitivamente tiene cuerpo de chica.- Dijo con convicción.- Es plana y con casi nada de pecho, pero una chica. Y creo que está durmiendo.

-Genial, nos va a matar.- Dijo Itona suspirando con pesadez y restregándose los ojos. Aún le picaban por culpa del humo, el cuál poco a poco se estaba marchando del laboratorio.

-No lo sabes, a lo mejor entra en pánico igual que Fuwa y luego se le pasa.- Dijo Terasaka sonriendo. Se veía que la situación en sí le hacía muchísima gracia.

-Eso es lo mínimo. Despertadle y le explicaremos la situación, esto es serio.- Ordenó Karasuma recuperando la compostura.

Cuándo se hizo profesor en aquella clase lo último que se esperaba era que modificaran el cuerpo de un alumno para que tuviera otro del sexo opuesto, pero claro, esto no era una clase normal y tanto los alumnos como los profesores lo sabían. Tal vez era el hecho de que el ser que destruyó la luna estuviera como tutor, lo que hiciera que los adolescentes vieran toda esta situación como algo ¿Normal? No lo sabía, el que un producto de la ciencia como aquel pulpo gigante estuviera pululando por la ciudad les había proporcionado una especie de resistencia o costumbre a las situaciones más raras causadas por la ciencia o las mutaciones. Incluso hasta el punto de crearlas ellos mismos. Por lo que el que Karma ahora fuera una mujer, se lo estaban tomando con más tranquilidad de la que deberían.

Nakamura asintió ante la orden que le había dado y con un poco de miedo empezó a zarandear a Karma para que se despertara. El chico (¿Ahora chica?) frunció el ceño levemente, pareció despertarse poco a poco de la inconsciencia en la que se encontraba y sus ojos se abrieron lentamente con pereza mientras pestañeaba para acostumbrarse a la luz. Miró a Nakamura con aire dudoso y su mente pareció poco a poco despertarse por completo para acordarse de lo que había pasado. Para cuando lo hizo, reaccionó al instante y cogió a la rubia por los hombros para mirarle alarmado.

-Dime que no tengo tetas.- Dijo nervioso y deseando que la chica le diera la razón. Habría sido convincente si no fuera porque su voz ahora era más aguda, más femenina, exacta a la de una chica.

-Tienes tetas. Lo siento.- Respondió Nakamura con culpabilidad. Le gustaría haberle dicho lo contrario, pero no solo estaba el hecho de que las había visto, si no de que ahora Karma era una mujer de pies a cabeza lo miraran por donde lo miraran.

El pelirrojo se quedó estático ante su respuesta y de un momento a otro empezó a balancearse mientras que su cara se quedaba totalmente blanca. Parecía mareado de nuevo.

-Me voy a desmayar otra vez.- Afirmó echándose hacia atrás.

-¡No lo hagas!- Exclamó Nakamura cogiéndole de los hombros y zarandeándole con más fuerza.

Fuwa y Kayano le siguieron empezando a gritarle al chico para que no se desplomara de nuevo, cosa que al final resultó porque entre las tres consiguieron levantarle y ponerle de pie sin que le diera un patatús. Al parecer ahora Karma era más ligero, aunque se sabía nada más verle.

-¡Karma lo siento tanto!- Empezó a decir Okuda mientras se acercaba a él (¿Ella?).

-¡No queríamos hacerte esto!- Le siguió Yada.

-Encontraremos una forma de arreglarlo...- Murmuró Kanzaki más que arrepentida.

Escuchando los lamentos de sus compañeras y con todo el mundo pendiente de él, Karma solo podía bajar la cabeza y ocultar sus ojos bajo su flequillo y su ahora pelo largo mientras apretaba los puños hasta el punto de que le temblaran los brazos. Se deshizo del agarre de Nakamura y Kayano, que aún le sujetaban con fuerza para que no se desplomara otra vez al suelo, y dio un par de pasos hacia las cuatro personas que habían estado con él en el laboratorio.

Por un momento pensaron que Karma lo iba a dejar pasar. Que no iba a enfadarse o que perdonaría a sus compañeros por haberle convertido en una mujer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Y-Yo...- Murmuró acercándose a ellos.

Gran error pensar eso. Era Karma después de todo.

-¡Yo te mato!- Gritó enfurecido abalanzándose sobre Itona.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido.

Karma se tiró encima suya, Itona gritó, ambos cayeron al suelo con fuerza, las otras tres chicas que estaban alrededor también gritaron con sorpresa. La clase entera se revolucionó y todo se llenó de los reclamos de Karma que no dejaba de gritar "¡Devuélveme mi cuerpo!" e Itona que decía "¡Quitádmelo de encima malos amigos!" mientras que Kirara, Yoshida y Muramatsu se reían a costa de su sufrimiento. Fue cuando Itona se llevó un par de puñetazos en la cara y una patada en el estómago cuando decidieron actuar con rapidez y no dejar que al pobre chico lo mataran de una paliza.

Todo acabó cuando la pobre alma cándida de Terasaka decidió ayudar a su amigo y con ayuda de Maehara e Isogai separaron a Karma de él. Terminó Itona por un lado siendo sujetado por Terasaka y Karma por otro mientras el ikemen combo le sujetaba cada uno por un lado.

-Pues sigue teniendo casi la misma fuerza que antes.- Dijo Maehara intentando controlar a Karma, que no hacía más que revolverse y gruñir bajo su agarre.

-¡Soltadme! ¡Soltadme! ¡Es culpa suya! ¡Es todo culpa suya!- Exclamaba Karma aún alterado.

-¡Ya basta! ¡No es culpa de nadie!- Dijo Isogai intentando calmarle.

-¡Mentira! ¡Lo ha hecho a propósito!- Contestó más que convencido.

-¿Cómo va a serlo? ¡Piensa Karma! ¡Si él...

-¿Os dais cuenta de dónde estáis tocando vosotros dos?- Interrumpió Irina la discusión con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Los tres se dieron por aludidos para mirarla confundidos y pensar sobre sus palabras, aunque no llegaron a darse cuenta en el mismo momento. Y fue cuando Karma se tensó y Maehara e Isogai se miraron entre ellos, que se dieron cuenta de lo que la profesora quería decir.

Si Karma tuviera su cuerpo normal no le habrían dado importancia, pero ahora que tenía cuerpo de mujer, el hecho de que Maehara e Isogai tuvieran cada uno una mano sobre su pecho, cada uno en un lado distinto, daba mucho de pensar y de lo que alarmarse. Mucho más cuando tras mirarse, ambos se dieron cuenta de que a pesar de que no se veía a simple vista, Karma si tenía algo de pecho, el cuál podían notar debajo de sus manos.

Ambos enrojecieron a instante y tras lo que pareció un coro de balbuceos por su parte, soltaron al otro chico (¿chica?) con rapidez. Ya no sabían ni cómo definirle, pero estaban tan ocupados intentando cubrir su sonrojo que les importaba un pimiento si soltaban al pelirrojo que en este momento era un peligro potencial.

-¿Pero por qué os ponéis así si Karma ni siquiera es una chica de verdad? Preguntó Rinka mirando como los otros dos se tapaban la cara con sus manos.

-P-Pero, es que ahora tiene cuerpo de chica y n-nosotros... Ay por dios...- Pensó Maehara en voz alta.

-¡Deja de pensar! ¡Deja de pensar!- Decía Isogai a plena voz con la cara similar a un semáforo.

-¡Sois imbéciles! ¡Os odio!- Gritó Karma también avergonzado.

Mientras que sus dos compañeros se habían alejado de él para empezar a quejarse como idiotas vírgenes, Karma se había visto preso de la situación y del bochorno para acabar agachado en el suelo, tapándose también la cara con las manos y su sonrojo creciendo por momentos. Aunque su enfado con Itona y con el mundo en general no había desaparecido y eso todo el mundo lo sabía.

-Dejad de hacer el imbécil.- Dijo Karasuma suspirando con pesadez.

Por mucha sed de sangre que tuviera esa gente y por muchos "milagros de la ciencia" que crearan, a veces se les olvidaba que eran estudiantes normales con sus preocupaciones de estudiantes normales. Parece que entre esas preocupaciones entraba el tocarle el pecho sin querer a una compañera.

-Vamos déjales, algún día tendrán que manosear algu...- Intentó decir Irina.

-¡Cállate!- Grito Karma aún desde el suelo.- ¡Yo soy un chico! ¡Esto es muy injusto!

La mayor parte de los alumnos no sabían qué decir, es verdad que era muy injusto. Karma no tendría que estar en el suelo lamentándose porque los otros le hubieran tocado el pecho, es más, ni siquiera debería importarle ese hecho, pero la situación les superaba a todos y que el delincuente de la clase que conocían ahora fuera a simple vista una chica avergonzada y agazapada en el suelo era raro para todos. Deberían estar planeando algo contra Korosensei, pero esto cambiaba muchas cosas y era obvio que tenían que devolver a Karma a su estado normal para poder volver a la normalidad de las clases.

-Karma.- Llegó a decir Itona entre todo el escándalo.- No ha sido a propósito, enserio.

La figura que estaba en el suelo se tensó por un momento para luego empezar a levantar la cabeza con lentitud. Itona se había deshecho del agarre de Terasaka y de la protección anti-Karma que le daba para acercarse a él, agacharse para ponerse a su altura y hablar con la confianza suficiente de que no le mate en el proceso. Karma le miró a los ojos aún sonrojado y con una expresión de fastidio.

-Mentiroso.- Murmuró con el ceño fruncido.

-A ver ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?- Preguntó el albino suspirando con pesadez.

-Compénsame.

-¿Eh?

-Compénsame este mal trago, hasta que encontremos la fórmula química que me devuelva a la normalidad.

En su momento parecía buena idea. Era lo normal.

Itona estuvo a punto de asentir y supo que muchos de sus compañeros lo hicieron a su alrededor, era normal que Karma quisiera algo de compensación y apoyo por lo que habían hecho, era lo mínimo que podían hacer. Además, tanto él como las otras tres chicas culpables de aquel lío ya habían empezado a maquinar entre ellos para hacer la "poción" que devolviera a Karma a la normalidad, por lo que no estaría mal ayudar al chico con todo aquello mientras que lo arreglaban.

-Está bien.- Dijo completamente convencido.- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

No había nada que pudiera salir mal de todo aquello.

-Déjame vivir contigo.

Karma dijo aquello como una orden y mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Y entonces Itona tuvo que volver a replantearse todo lo que había afirmado antes.

¿Qué podía salir mal?

A este paso, todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holi ~
> 
> Antes que nada, gracias por molestarte en leerte esto o al menos en abrirlo para echar un vistazo. A estas alturas de mi vida en fanficiton, ya no me molestaré en decir que tengo demasiados longifics en este fandom como para empezar otro, pero aquí estamos, ni más felices (?)
> 
> Vale, creo que de todas las ideas que he tenido para los fics de Ansatsu, esta es de las más raras (dejando de lado los conejos). Básicamente el resumen del fic es: Los de la clase E hacen una pocion extraña y transforman el cuerpo de Karma en uno femenino. Ya está, es eso, es que no tiene más. Sé que es raro y que dista mucho de ser las cosas que hago, pero creo que ya se ve que tengo debilidad por mi Fem!Karma y aprovecho cualquier oportunidad para sacarla, aunque claro, aquí no es totalmente Fem!Karma, es un chico desde el principio, pero su cuerpo se modifica. A parte de todo esto, la ship es Itona x Karma, no os alarméis, osea, creo que ya dije hace tiempo que los shippeaba un poco y no sé si lo he dado a entender en algún otro fic, pero me gusta como quedan juntos. Así que cuando se me ocurrió la idea de Karma con cuerpo de mujer, ya tenía muy claro que era Itona con el que le iba a emparejar, amo a Itona y se merece una oportunidad, por favor. Aunque claro, no les será tan fácil estar juntos, aún queda mucho salseo para esto.
> 
> Respecto al capítulo, básicamente ha sido una explicación de lo que ha pasado y de lo que va a pasar. Ha sido todo muy absurdo, más que nada porque Nakamura lavantandole la camisa a Karma y Maehara e Isogai tocando dónde no deben, no es algo que se deba tomar con seriedad xD Desde el principio tengo claro que la mayoría de este fic será de cachondeo, así que más de una escena sin sentido tendrá que darse, lo siento (?) Irina es como una mama oso protectora para mí y la idea de ella precipitandose por la ventana para salvar a Karma me parece adorable, así que :D No sé que más explicar del capítulo, esto es todo muy bizarro y raro así que si tenéis alguna duda o algo, siempre están los reviews que contestaré xD
> 
> No sé qué más decir, así que solo espero que os haya gustado y que nadie quiera tirarme alguna piedra (?)
> 
> Nos vemos (~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)


	2. Chapter 2

-¡Karma! ¡Levántate de una vez!

La voz de Itona se escuchó desde el salón seguido del ruido y ajetreo que estaba montando en este. Y aunque pareciera increíble, esto no llegó a molestar a Karma en absoluto.

Después de todo el ajetreo del día anterior, de explosiones en el laboratorio, Karma con cuerpo de mujer, Itona al borde de una paliza de muerte y cosas así, finalmente habían conseguido tener un poco de paz. Un poco pero no mucha, no es como si todo estuviera arreglado al día siguiente.

Itona con tal de que Karma no volviera a pegarle acabó accediendo a la petición de vivir con él. No mucha gente se preguntó por qué el pelirrojo quería vivir con Itona cuando él tenía una casa enorme y solitaria en la que sus padres no aparecerían en unos cuantos meses, pero la excusa que dio fue la de "Mis vecinas me vigilan y como me vean entrando así a mi casa llamarán a mis padres para decirles que tengo novia o algo así, es lo primero que quiero evitar." Nadie se lo reprochó y lo dejaron estar, era verdad que ningún adulto podía enterarse de lo que le habían hecho a Karma o si no el lío se habría hecho más grande que nunca, suficiente tenían con los dos profesores que lo habían presenciado y Korosensei. Que aunque no había estado presente porque estaba en la otra punta del mundo haciendo quién sabe qué cosas, Ritsu se lo había dicho todo con pelos y señales tiempo después de que pasara. No hacía falta recalcar que puso el grito en el cielo y que un poco más y le daba un ataque al pobre pulpo al saber que Karma incluso se había desmayado, pero cuando volvió y vio el "resultado final" del experimento, en vez de enfadarse con todo el mundo y regañarles por lo que habían hecho, les felicitó e incluso les invitó a un helado. Desde entonces Karma había estado cabreado porque su profesor no había dicho ni media, incluso le parecía aceptable que ahora tuviera cuerpo de mujer, pero fue Itona y su insistencia por ir a su casa lo que acabó venciendole, además del cansancio por todas las emociones del día.

Tal y como Karma pensaba, Itona vivía solo. No era muy difícil de deducir sabiendo su pasado y lo que su padre había hecho. Y aunque aquello era un tema difícil para el chico, el enseñarle su pequeño y humilde apartamento con una simple habitación, un salón, una cocina americana y un baño, no le supuso ningún problema. Tampoco le molestó sacarle otro futón que tenía guardado y prestarle un pijama, que aunque le quedaba pequeño era más que suficiente para las pocas noches que iba a pasar allí. Durante el poco tiempo que pasaron en el apartamento, ni Itona ni Karma hablaron mucho, no discutieron sobre el cómo iba a traer Karma sus cosas a aquel sitio, ni el cómo iban a arreglar su cuerpo.

Tampoco de _ese_ otro tema que tenían pendiente.

No habían discutido, ni habían intentado matarse. Aunque eso cambió totalmente a la mañana siguiente, porque Itona definitivamente tenía ganas de matar a alguien.

-¡Karma!- Volvió a gritar desde el salón.

-Pfff...

Tumbado boca abajo en el futón, Karma enterraba su cara en la almohada y murmuraba cosas inteligibles a espaldas del otro chico. Todavía llevaba el pijama puesto, había apagado la alarma del móvil tres veces, la manta con la que había dormido estaba tirada en la otra punta de la habitación y a pesar de que empezara a tener frío no parecía tener intención de levantarse aún.

Sabía que Itona se había levantado hace diez minutos, se había vestido, había desayunado y que le estaba llamando desde el salón para poder irse a clase juntos.

Pero es que tenía sueño.

-¡Pero qué haces todavía así!- Exclamó el albino entrando a la habitación y mirándole desde la puerta.

-Tegfo fueño...- Murmuró aún con la cara en la almohada.

-Me da igual que tengas sueño, vamos a llegar tarde.

-Mmmm

-Levántate y vístete de una vez.

-Mmmmmmmmm

-No me ignores, hazme caso.

-MMMMMMMMM

-¡Karma! ¡Venga ya!- Acabó exclamando el chico mientras se le acababa la paciencia poco a poco.

Acabó acercándose al futón con impaciencia para que el otro se diera por aludido, pero nada. Seguía allí tumbado, acurrucado en la superficie acolchada, ignorándole por completo y con la cabeza en la almohada mientras su pelo ahora largo se desparramaba por todos sitios. Le estaba dando dolor de cabeza.

Sabiendo que iba a seguir sin hacerle caso, el albino optó por llevar a cabo una táctica más convincente para levantarle. La cuál consistía en agacharse, coger su brazo derecho y tirar con fuerza para sacarle del futón a rastras, a ver si así llegarían bien a clase. El problema estaba en que Itona era bajito, su fuerza era algo reducida por las mañanas porque también estaba cansado, Karma pesaba lo suyo y que este ahora mismo fuera una masa perezosa que no quisiera moverse ni para respirar no ayudaba absolutamente en nada. Por lo que ese plan maestro que quería llevar a cabo solo sirvió para que Karma fuera arrastrado dos míseras pulgadas y que este se quejase ante su inútil fuerza.

-Venga... Ya...- Dijo Itona intentando arrastrarle de nuevo.

Esta vez Karma no dijo nada, pero al otro le pareció ver claramente una gran y nada disimulada sonrisa en su cara.

Antes de darse cuenta, el brazo de Karma que estaba sosteniendo tiró con fuerza de él y sus pies cedieron ante esto, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de bruces en el futón y justo encima de Karma, el cuál ahora había girado la cabeza y clavaba sus ojos en él.

-Vaya...- Murmuró Karma con tono burlón.

Itona no tardó en reaccionar con rapidez e intentó levantarse, aunque fue el brazo de Karma que se enrolló en su espalda y le mantuvo en su sitio lo que le impidió moverse.

Genial.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los del otro, que estaba cerca, muy cerca. Y aunque en su mente se gritaba a sí mismo que no debería, el fijarse en los rasgos delicados que ahora tenía como mujer no le tranquilizaba, menos cuando su pelo rojo y largo parecía ser suave ante su toque, cuando sus ojos ambarinos se clavaban en los suyos examinándole con cuidado, cuando podía oler su aroma a fresas estando tan cerca y cuando la calidez y suavidad de su piel podía apreciarse bajo la tela de su pijama. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos, como si fuera a decirle algo, pero las palabras no salieron y su cuerpo ahora más delgado y algo curvilíneo se acercó un poco más al suyo.

Se quedaron así durante segundos, que parecieron ser horas. Y aunque Itona era muy consciente de que lo que tenía ante él no era más que su compañero con cuerpo de mujer, los latidos de su corazón no se calmaban y su creciente sonrojo no desaparecía. Le gustaría pensar que era por el mismo motivo que Maehara e Isogai se habían puesto nerviosos el día anterior, porque eran unos malditos vírgenes que nunca habían tocado a una chica y que ahora su compañero fuera como una les incomodaba a la hora de acercarse, pero no era así.

Estaba nervioso porque era Karma. Independientemente del cuerpo que tuviera.

Y ese era precisamente _el tema_ que no habían tratado todavía, y dudaba mucho que lo hicieran a este paso.

-No sabía que fueras de esos, Itona.- Murmuró Karma acercando su rostro más al suyo mientras hablaba con suavidad.- Mira que tirarte encima de las chicas así.

Será hijo de la gran puta.

Primero se enfadaba porque le convertían en chica y ahora utilizaba ese cuerpo de chica para su conveniencia.

No, si el tonto era él por dejarle vivir allí. Había aceptado aquella propuesta como si fuera muy inteligente que él y el compañero de clase con el que había una tensión sexual latente desde hace meses vivieran juntos. Y que encima para colmo ese compañero tuviera un cuerpo de mujer más que atractivo y que sabía utilizar a su costa.

_-"Felicidades Itona, has ganado el premio al más subnormal de la clase E. Estarás orgulloso."_ \- Pensó empezando a estar asustado de las reacciones de su cuerpo.

Fue cuando sintió uno de los fríos y finos dedos de Karma delineando sus labios con parsimonia y apreciando su suavidad, cuando perdió la paciencia y en vez de dejar que los nervios y la emoción le dominaran, apartar esa mano, tirarle del pelo, agarrar la almohada con la que había dormido y estamparla en su maldita y atractiva cara.

Esa mañana cuando llegaron a la clase E, nadie preguntó por qué Karma iba diciendo que Itona había intentando ahogarle con la almohada y por qué Itona negaba todas y cada una de las frases que la aparente chica decía.

~0.0~

-Karma ~

En el momento en el que escuchó esa voz y el tono burlón con el que le llamaba, empezó a tener un mal presentimiento y un poco de miedo.

Bufando y frunciendo el ceño, Karma sopló uno de los mechones de su pelo que llevaba molestandole toda la mañana y giró la cabeza para mirar a Nakamura y Fuwa, que estaban a su lado sonriéndole de forma misteriosa.

Era medio día y la hora del almuerzo y a decir verdad, para él no era un buen día.

Aún sentía el cuerpo pesado, se sentía raro, no podía acostumbrarse al cambio drástico de su cuerpo y el que la mayoría de sus compañeros ni le hubieran preguntado cómo estaba, le incomodaba. Parecía que les importaba poco el que ahora fuera una chica y estuviera paseándose por la clase con ese pelo largo y ese cuerpo más menudo y aparentemente frágil que el anterior. En cierta forma le molestaba que no le hubieran dado mucha importancia al tema, como si el cambiarle de sexo no hubiera sido algo del otro mundo, aunque a decir verdad, si él no hubiera sido el afectado tampoco le habría importado mucho, tal vez porque a estas alturas del curso ya habían visto tantas cosas raras que su situación de ahora es como si fuera un paseo. Pero dejando de lado eso, estaba de muy mal humor, tampoco se acostumbraba a su ahora voz femenina y encima Itona no le hablaba. Y aunque pareciera raro, lo último era lo que más le afectaba.

Así que sujetando su almuerzo entre sus ahora finas manos, mirando a las dos chicas con enfado y encogiéndose en su asiento, Karma parecía que iba a volver a atacar a alguien en cualquier momento.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó con enfado y bordería.- No estoy de humor para bromitas.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Fuwa señalándose e ignorando su "advertencia".

-Es mi almuerzo.

-No, tu almuerzo no. Eso.

Karma miró confundido el dedo de la chica y lo que señalaba, giró la cabeza para el lado contrario, no vio nada y luego volvió a mirarla a ella. Le estaba señalando claramente a él.

-¿Mi pupitre?- Preguntó confundido.

-No, no.

-¿Mi mochila?

-No.

-¿Yo?

-Tal vez.

-Se refiere a tu ropa, Karma.- Señaló Nakamura sonriendo de la misma forma misteriosa.

El chico les miró por un momento para luego bajar la cabeza y mirar la ropa que llevaba puesta. Estaba bien ¿Verdad? Llevaba el uniforme de siempre, con su camisa blanca, sus pantalones grises, el chaleco negro y los zapatos de piel. No había nada fuera de lugar, además el uniforme estaba limpio porque Korosensei se había molestado en llevarle una muda desde su casa para que no tuviera que pedírsela a Itona mientras se quedaba allí, por no hablar de que la que llevaba ayer se estaba lavando por razones obvias. Lo único raro es que todo le quedaba un poco grande, dado que su cuerpo de mujer era más menudo y delgado que su original, las mangas le quedaban grandes y tenía que remangarselas, los pantalones se le caían por las caderas y a veces el chaleco se le deslizaba por los hombros. Su pelo ahora largo hasta su espalda baja era también algo que podía influir, pero solo le daba algo más de calor y le fastidiaba con el viento y al ponerse en su cara. Por lo demás, todo normal.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi ropa?- Preguntó confundido.

La sonrisa de las otras dos crecieron y ese mal presentimiento que tenía crecía a cada segundo también. Algo malo iba a pasar.

-Bueno... Es que ese uniforme no te pega.- Dijo Fuwa.

-Es verdad, no va con el reglamento del instituto.- Afirmó Nakamura.- Las chicas deben llevar el uniforme femenino.

Viendo como las otras dos sonreían y descodificando el verdadero sentido de esas palabras, Karma empezó a entrar en pánico y a saber lo que verdaderamente iban a decirle. Y no podía permitirlo.

Dejó su almuerzo en la mesa con lentitud para acto seguido levantarse de su sitio con ímpetu. La silla se echó hacia atrás, pero sus dos compañeras no se movieron de donde estaban. Midiendo sus movimientos, intentó dar un paso hacia el lado, cosa que fue imposible.

-¿A dónde vas?

La voz de Kirara justo a su lado hizo que se sobresaltara y que girara la cabeza para mirarla. Ella y Hayami estaban allí de pie, cortándole el paso por completo y mirándole de arriba a abajo.

¿Debería empezar a preocuparse?

-Karma ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

Esta vez fue la voz de Kayano, que junto a Okano y Kurahashi estaban enfrente de su mesa, mirándole de la misma forma que las otras chicas: Con diversión y picardía.

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que las chicas de la clase le estaban arrinconando y cortando todas sus rutas de escape, y no solo eso. Si no que todos los chicos estaban en la esquina opuesta de la habitación, justo al lado de la pizarra mirándole con pena, compasión y siendo vigilados por una Hara que desde la distancia le dirigía una sonrisa dulce.

Pues sí, podía preocuparse.

-¿Q-Qué hacéis? ¿Qué queréis de mí?- Preguntó sin dar ningún rodeo. Estaba claro que iban a hacerle algo.

-No queremos nada.- Dijo Okano con burla.

Todas dieron un paso hacia él, haciendo que se estremeciera, se tensara y diera un paso hacia atrás. Le estaban arrinconando más a cada segundo, había caído en su trampa de lleno.

-Solo ven aquí un momento.- Dijo Rinka aparentando tranquilidad.

-No te preocupes, con nosotras estás a salvo.- Afirmó Kurahashi.

-Sí, las chicas se ayudan entre ellas.- Murmuró Nakamura.

-¡Dejadme en paz!

Estas palabras dichas con tono alarmante fueron olvidadas cuando de un momento a otro dos personas sujetaron a Karma por detrás haciendo que soltara una exclamación.

Yada le abrazaba por los costados con fuerza, aferrando los brazos en torno a su cintura y mirándole desde abajo con superioridad, mientras que Megu hacía uso de su fuerza habiéndole cogido por los sobacos y sujetándole desde atrás para que no se resistiera. Le habían emboscado desde atrás mientras que las otras le estaban rodeando.

Pues sí, habían pillado a Karma. Había caído en la trampa de lleno.

-¡Ahora!- Gritó Okano abalanzándose hacia él.

-¡Le tenemos! ¡Le tenemos!

-¡Agarradle bien!

-¡Que no escape!

-¡Tapadle la boca, que me han dicho que muerde!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Karma se vio rodeado por todas las chicas de la clase que intentaban sujetarle con fuerza y evadir sus patadas e intentos de liberarse. Le taparon la boca con fuerza mientras él se revolvía en los brazos de Yada y Megu, pero cuándo abrió los ojos para mirarlas a todas con enfado, solo pudo empezar a sudar del miedo mientras sentía todas las miradas de sus perpetradoras sobre él.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quién va a ponerse esto?- Preguntó Irina sonriendo con diversión.

No se había dado cuenta de cuándo había entrado en clase la profesora, lo único de lo que era consciente es de que ella estaba enfrente de él con un uniforme femenino de Kunigugaoka en las manos. A su lado estaban Okuda y Kanzaki, mirándole con una leve sonrisa algo apenada.

-L-Lo siento Karma.- Dijo Okuda sosteniendo lo que era un estuche de maquillaje.

-Nos han obligado.- Contestó Kanzaki con lo que era un peine y un montón de accesorios en el pelo en sus manos.

Oh no.

Por favor no.

Karma se revolvió más en los brazos de las otras intentando escapar inútilmente de su destino, rezando para que fueran misericordiosas con él, aunque esas plegarias no sirvieran para nada.

-¿Tienes algo que decir antes de la sesión de belleza?- Preguntó Irina paseando ese uniforme de su talla delante de él.

Le destaparon la boca y no dudó en empezar a gritar en menos de un segundo.

-¡Cobardes! ¡Malos amigos! ¡Traidores! ¡Sois de lo peor! ¡Os mataré en cuanto me suelten!

Era obvio que esas palabras iban dirigidas a los chicos de la clase, que seguían mirando el panorama desde la pizarra y sin intención de hacer nada por ayudarle.

-¡Nos han amenazado!- Gritó Maehara en respuesta desde la otra punta.

-¡Teníamos miedo!- Dijo Yoshida.

-¡Sé fuerte!- Ese había sido Muramatsu.

-¡Tú puedes!- Contestó Kimura.

-¡Tía buena!

Sospechaban que el último había sido Okajima, pero nadie se lo cuestionó con seriedad, porque antes de que Karma contestase Irina se acercó a él, las demás afianzaron más su agarre en su cuerpo y le volvieron a tapar la boca.

Durante los quince minutos siguientes, la clase se llenó de las risas divertidas de las chicas y de la voz desesperada y femenina del pobre Karma, que rogaba que le dejaran en paz sin ningún resultado. Los chicos tuvieron que verlo y escucharlo todo, siendo conscientes de que en el epicentro de aquel círculo de mujeres que se había establecido en la otra punta de la clase, estaba su pobre amigo cautivo y presa de la diversión de sus compañeras y al cuál era imposible ver por la cantidad de mujeres que había allí.

Lo peor de todo era ver cómo la ropa de Karma desaparecía y salía despedida poco a poco. Primero fueron los pantalones, que salieron volando de tal manera que acabaron por el centro de la clase, justo en la mesa de Chiba, el cuál bajó la cabeza y no dijo absolutamente nada.

-¡Pero que calzoncillos más cutres!- Gritó Nakamura desde algún sitio.

-¡No son míos! ¡Son de Itona!- Contestó Karma en defensa desde el suelo.

-No es verdad, yo no le he prestado nada.- Dijo Itona negando con la cabeza.

Luego fueron el chaleco y la camiseta lo que salieron despedidos por el aire, sobrevolando las cabezas de las chicas y aterrizando en el suelo de manera cruel. Aunque eso pasó desapercibido para los chicos porque las exclamaciones y palabras de las chicas les distrajeron de una manera que no era apropiada.

-Es verdad que tiene pecho.- Dijo Kirara.

-Pero si no es casi nada, es plana.- Afirmó Rinka.

-Es como una loli.- Dijo Fuwa.

-Mirad Kayano, Okano, ya no estáis solas.- Dijo Kurahashi con maldad.

-Venga, que eso se arregla con relleno.- Informó Megu.

-Al menos son bonitas.- Pensó Kayano en voz alta.

-¿A qué sí? ¿Cómo lo hace para tener la piel tan suave?- Le siguió Okano.

-Ya nos contará su secreto, pero antes pasadme el sujetador.- Pidió Irina.

Karma no dijo nada ante todo eso, tampoco es como si pudiera, le habían tapado la boca otra vez porque había intentado morder a Kurahashi en el brazo.

Ya no salió más ropa volando, pero las risas de las otras seguían allí y las quejas de Karma todavía podían escucharse en el aula. El estuche de maquillaje, el peine y los adornos para el pelo pasaron de unas manos a otras mientras que Karma intentaba zafarse con más fuerza. Aunque las chicas parecían divertirse de sobremanera, vistiendo y maquillando a Karma como si fuera esa muñeca con la que jugaban de pequeñas. Los chicos solo miraban y callaban mientras que Hara se había unido al corro desde hace un rato.

Se tiraron así diez minutos antes de que vieran a Irina levantarse con ímpetu y sonreír con orgullo ante su "creación". Tanto ella como las chicas se habían tirado toda la mañana y todo el día anterior planeando esto, queriendo vestir a Karma con el uniforme femenino y convertirle en "una chica que se precie" según el punto de vista de la profesora. Como sabían que Karma no se iba a dejar, habían llevado a cabo esa emboscada traicionera y a sangre fría.

-Ya está, es perfecta. Soltadle.- Anunció con alegría.

En un instante ese corro de mujeres se dispersó, levantaron a la que estaba en el suelo y unas cuantas le empujaron por la espalda para que se situara en el centro del aula y todos pudieran verla. Y funcionó demasiado bien, los chicos le miraban de arriba a abajo desde su sitio replanteándose muchas cosas, entre ellas su cordura.

¿Era ética y moralmente correcto sentirse atraído por tu compañero de clase cuyo cuerpo había sido modificado científicamente para que tuviera uno de mujer?

No lo sabían, pero a la gran parte le daba igual.

Estaban demasiado ocupados mirando con intensidad a la chica que había en el centro de la clase, aún si era Karma, les era imposible apartar los ojos de ella. Si ya se habían sorprendido al verle así el día anterior y muchos interiormente habían pensado que era guapa, ahora solo podían afirmar que era irremediablemente mona.

Su pelo largo y rojo había sido peinado con cuidado (cosa que parecía increíble viendo el escándalo que habían montado a su alrededor), teniendo una única coleta en su lado derecho a modo de kiki que solo sujetaba un mechón de su pelo y unas horquillas en su flequillo, haciendo que lo demás descendiera por su espalda y sus hombros mientras brillaba. El uniforme femenino del instituto le quedaba demasiado bien, con la chaqueta abierta y dejando ver la nueva camisa que se pegaba a su torso y la que podía confirmar lo plana que era. La falda corta se amoldaba a sus caderas y dejaba ver sus piernas ahora finas y sorprendentemente bonitas. Llevaba puestos los mismos calcetines negros y los mismos zapatos, pero eso daba igual, menos cuando su cara era mil veces más llamativa que su cuerpo. No habían usado mucho maquillaje al parecer, únicamente para cubrir las ojeras con las que Karma se había presentado ese día y brillo de labios para resaltar estos, que para desgracia de algunos funcionaba demasiado bien.

Karma estaba tan avergonzado por la situación en la que se encontraba que esconder su sonrojo no era una opción. Por lo que los demás podía apreciar como sus mejillas se acaloraban con fuerza mientras sus ojos ambarinos miraban al suelo con unas pequeñas lágrimas en los costados. Se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza y no sabía qué decir, pues su mente se había quedado en blanco. Sus manos se aferraban fuertemente a la falda que le habían puesto, intentando que bajara un poco y cubriera más de su piel expuesta mientras juntaba sus piernas con la misma esperanza. Bajaba la cabeza siendo incapaz de mirar a nadie, se sentía muy extraño, más que nada porque le habían puesto un sujetador que estaba empezando a molestarle y podía sentir el frío colarse por debajo de aquella maldita falda. Todo esto era como una tortura para él.

-Pues sí, tiene un buen culo.- Afirmó Nakamura de un momento a otro.

Karma se sonrojó aún más si cabe y se dio la vuelta para mirarla con súplica apretando más sus puños. La actitud de las chicas no ayudaba en nada.

-Cásate conmigo.- Dijo Okajima a sus espaldas.

Pues no, la actitud de los chicos tampoco le ayudaba y por lo que estaba viendo, estaba solo en esto.

-N-No soy vuestra muñeca, no podéis tratarme así.- Reclamó con nerviosismo.- Además, soy un chico.

-Lo sabemos guapa.- Afirmó Kirara mientras que algunas chicas a su alrededor afirmaban con la cabeza.

-¡No! ¡No lo sabéis!- Exclamó más nervioso que nunca.- Tengo cuerpo de chica, pero SOY un chico. Mi mente sigue siendo la de un chico, dejad de tratarme como una mujer, es ofensivo.

-Vale, te seguiremos tratando como un hombre.- Acordó Irina mientras se acercaba a él.- Pero es que eres tan mona...

Antes de darse cuenta estaba entre los brazos de la profesora mientras que esta le sobaba y acariciaba su mejilla contra su pelo. Y para colmo mientras que hacía esto, algunas chicas no tardaron en unirse y acabó en un abrazo en grupo involuntario y forzado que no le hacía sentirse nada cómodo.

-Es como la hermana pequeña que nunca tuve.- Murmuró Irina abrazándole con más fuerza.

-Socorro.- Imploró Karma.

-Tenemos tantos vestidos bonitos que ponerte.- Dijo Yada sonriendo.

-Socorro.

-Con ese pelo podemos hacerte tantos peinados.- Afirmó Kurahashi.

-Socorro.

-Y Korosensei ya ha colocado en casa de Itona tus nuevos uniformes así como los adornos para el pelo, para que no te falte nada mientras tengas este cuerpo.- Informó Rinka cogiéndole una de sus mejillas y estirándosela con cariño.

-¡Socorro!

~0.0~

Durante todo lo que restó de día, Karma estuvo sujetándose la falda, toqueteando su pelo y con una expresión de molestia absoluta que estaba empezando a poner nerviosos a los de su alrededor, a la vez que debatiéndose en su mente si deberían ir al psicólogo por seguir pensando lo mona que era la Karma femenina. Su expresión de molestia se basaba en inflar las mejillas y bajar la mirada al suelo mientras agachaba la cabeza para ocultar su leve sonrojo.

Pues sí, era adorable hasta enfadada y les estaba empezando a preocupar.

De todas formas no podían reprocharle nada, su enfado era más que comprensible. Le habían vestido y maquillado como cualquier chica normal en contra de su voluntad y no habían hecho nada para evitarlo. Y para colmo iba a tener que ser así hasta que recuperara su cuerpo anterior, porque lo quisiera o no, la gente empezaría a preguntarse por qué una chica estaba llevando un uniforme masculino, y ya tenían bastantes cosas que lidiar con el edificio principal.

Como ese momento por ejemplo, en el que el presidente del consejo estudiantil y su mano derecha habían aparecido en el laboratorio del edificio de la clase E para ver si era verdad que habían roto una ventana.

Teniendo en cuenta el historial de la clase E, el director no estaba dispuesto a pagar una ventana rota sin un buen motivo. Y entre esos motivos estaba el que la ventana existiera y que de verdad estuviera rota, porque no era la primera que le llamaban para mentirle sobre ello. Por eso mismo mandó a su hijo y a su amigo con la excusa de "Es tu responsabilidad averiguar si la han roto de verdad." Y era mentira, tanto el padre como el hijo lo sabían, simplemente al adulto no tenía tiempo ni ganas de comprobar si había una ventana rota, por lo que por mucho que se quejase su hijo de que era una tarea estúpida y sin sentido, le mandó igualmente.

Y allí estaban, Asano Gakushuu y Sakakibara Ren mirando el laboratorio desde dentro, con la clase E agachando la cabeza y esperando a que no preguntaran mucho sobre el desastre que se había ocasionado allí.

-¿Cómo se rompió?- Preguntó el pelinaranja mirándolos con cierto brillo de sospecha.

Megu e Isogai se miraron desconcertados por un momento y se apresuraron a contestar.

-Un accidente.- Dijo él.

-Una ardilla.- Dijo ella.

Se volvieron a mirar y tras un pequeño entendimiento entre ellos hablaron casi a la vez.

-Un accidente con una ardilla.

Gakushuu les miró alzando una ceja e intentando comprender lo que quisiera que le estuvieran contando. Porque si se estaban buscando una excusa para explicar la ventana rota, estaban fallando.

-¿Me estáis tomando el pelo?

-No, están por todo el bosque.- Afirmó Itona por un lado.

-Y son muy agresivas cuando se enfadan, lo vivimos todos los días.- Dijo Kurahashi por otro.

-Si vais a mentir sobre la ventana, al menos hacedlo bien.- Dijo Gakushuu exasperado.- Cómo se nota que sois la clase E, sois inútiles hasta para mentir.

Se sintieron ofendidos porque prácticamente les estaba llamando tontos hasta para poner una excusa, pero era verdad que los representantes de la clase no se habían lucido mucho con la mentira de la ardilla. Habían escuchado que al hijo del director le gustaban los roedores obesos y decidieron utilizar eso a su favor nombrando al único animal de la montaña que les robaba la comida cuando la dejaban por la clase, pero no había funcionado y ahora no tenían nada que decir. No es como si pudieran explicar que su profesora, la cuál era asesina profesional, había roto la ventana en el afán de salvar a Karma que había quedado atrapado en una explosión de agentes tóxicos y extraños que le habían convertido en una chica.

Que hablando de Karma, no podía elegir un peor momento para entrar en el laboratorio.

-Nagisa, tengo hambre, vámonos ya.

Había entrado como si nada, ignorando el hecho de que le habían pedido expresamente que se quedara dentro de la clase para que la comidilla del consejo estudiantil no le viera. Pero al parecer tenía hambre, era impaciente y el tener que esperar a su amigo peliazul para poder irse a una cafetería le aburría de sobremanera. Por lo que ignorando por completo el lío que podía montar si se presentaba de esa forma ante el hijo del director y su amigo, había atravesado la puerta del laboratorio como si nada mientras su falda ondeaba y se había puesto delante de ellos como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Obviamente muchos empezaron a tener miedo de lo que pudiera pasar.

Nagisa el primero, el cuál intentó contestar a su amigo con toda la amabilidad que podía sin ponerse en peligro a él mismo y a la clase. Y lo habría hecho si no fuera porque una figura morena y algo conocida atravesó el laboratorio entero desde la otra punta como un rayo para colocarse al lado de Karma, coger sus manos entre las suyas y empezar a hablarle con toda la galantería de la que era capaz mientras se inclinaba hacia la chica.

-Vaya, veo que en todas las nefastas situaciones siempre hay una bella mujer como tú para aligerar el ambiente.- Dijo Sakakibara Ren mirando a Karma a los ojos.- Sabía que había chicas muy guapas alrededor de la clase E, pero no me imaginaba que tanto ¿Te parece bien ignorar a tu buen amigo de pelo azul para honrarme a mí con tu presencia?

Genial.

Lo que les faltaba.

Otro imbécil que caía rendido ante el encanto de la Karma femenina. Y justamente uno de los cinco virtuosos, el ligón del instituto y un casanova por naturaleza.

El chico parecía emocionado con Karma, le miraba con intensidad y sujetando sus manos entre las suyas, sonriendo de forma suave y trasmitiendo calidez, se notaba en la seguridad que desprendía que no estaba acostumbrado al rechazo. Mientras que Karma, muy lejos de querer reaccionar, bajaba la mirada al suelo y estaba completamente quieto, con su pelo largo tapando parte de su cara y su voz incapaz de salir de su garganta.

Como si no tuvieran ya bastantes cosas con las que lidiar.

-Le va a pegar.- Murmuró Terasaka empezando a sonreír.

-Sí, le va a pegar.- Corroboró Kirara.

-Oh dios, le va a dar una paliza.- Afirmó Okajima empezando a preparar su cámara.

Sin embargo, al contrario de todo lo que pensaban sus compañeros de la clase E, Karma no se molestó, no se enfureció y tampoco alejó al instante al chico que le sujetaba.

Se imaginaban que ser alabado y tratado de esa forma por uno de sus "enemigos" de la clase A, sería repugnante, vergonzoso e inaceptable para Karma, de tal forma que esperaban que de un momento a otro el chico le pegara una patada en la entrepierna a Sakakibara para salir corriendo, no sin antes maldecir a Asano y a toda su familia.

Pero no hizo eso.

Hizo algo peor.

-V-Vaya... ¿Enserio?- Empezó a murmurar la aparente chica encogiéndose sobre sí misma.- Q-Que vergüenza...

Karma levantó la cabeza para devolverle la mirada al otro y más de uno tuvo que contenerse para no salir corriendo del miedo.

Con las mejillas sonrojadas, una sonrisa dulce y dejando que Ren tomara sus manos cuanto quisiera, Karma se había dirigido a él con una voz melosa y amable que distaba mucho de su personalidad. Su lenguaje corporal había cambiado, su agradable sonrisa y suave voz podría estremecer a más de uno y la forma en la que miraba y hablaba al chico se diferenciaba mucho de la forma arisca y casi desagradable en la que se dirigía a todo el mundo.

Estaba actuando como una chica dulce, inocente, avergonzada y enamoradiza, siendo todo lo contrario. Y lo peor del asunto es que lo estaba haciendo a la perfección.

-Nunca pensé que alguien cómo tú pudiera fijarse en mí.- Dijo bajando la mirada y aparentando humildad.- E-Eres tan popular y se acercan tantas a ti...

-Tu modestia no concuerda nada con tu hermosa apariencia ¿Sabes? Esa inseguridad tuya es como arma de doble filo, no deberías dejar que eso te domine.- Respondió el otro sonriéndole con una aparente y pura amabilidad.- Además, a mi no me importa compartir mi tiempo contigo, sería todo un honor estar al lado de alguien tan dulce como tú.

Él le guiñó un ojo con picardía mientras le trasmitía calidez, a estas alturas ya nadie dudaba del por qué era tan popular entre las mujeres. La pelirroja le sonrió con dulzura mientras su adorable sonrojo se incrementaba. La gran mayoría de la clase estaría vomitando arcoíris si esa escenita tuviera algo de verdad, pero no. Karma mentía porque no era ni de lejos alguien dulce y amable, y Sakakibara también porque a sus ojos aquellas que merecían aprecio y adoración eran todas las mujeres del mundo dispuestas a caer a sus pies.

Por lo que no estaban viendo más que la actuación de dos mentirosos los cuales buscaban aprovecharse del contrario. Ren quería una especie de rollo fugaz con Karma. Y Karma... Bueno, no sabían lo que quería Karma, pero tenía que interesarle mucho como para fingir que le gustaba aquel tío.

-Eres tan amable.- Dijo ella entre risas.

Parecía tan inocente e indefensa, tan dulce, que si la mayoría no conocieran al verdadero Karma se habrían tragado aquel teatro. Sin duda había nacido con el don de la actuación, todo esta situación era una prueba indudable de aquello.

-Si me alabas de esa forma, señorita, vas a sacarle los colores a este noble poeta.

-Tal vez es lo que pretendo hacer.- Contestó Karma casi en un susurro.

-Vaya, tu perspicacia me sorprende. Acabaré creando un poema únicamente para ti.

-Eso me encantaría.

-No eres la única. Pareces ser toda una caja de sorpresas.

-¿Tú crees?- Dijo con una pequeña risa.- Tal vez es la impresión que quiero darte, te estás portando tan bien conmigo...

-Claro que lo eres. Mírate, eres guapa, audaz, amable y considerada ¿Que más se esconde detrás de esos ojos acaramelados?

-Eso tendrás que averiguarlo por tu cuenta.

-Tal vez lo haga cuando cenemos juntos esta noche.

Ese chico había dejado caer la proposición de una manera tan natural que algunos incluso se sorprendieron. Pues sí que era un experto a la hora de acercarse a las chicas, tal vez hasta deberían tomar nota de todo aquello, aunque a muchos se les caería la cara de vergüenza solo con decir uno de los cumplidos que los otros dos se habían hecho entre ellos.

Sin embargo, fue cuando el chico dijo aquello, que la expresión amable y tranquila de Karma dejó paso a una apenada y casi triste. Frunciendo un poco el ceño, mordiendo sus labios e inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado. Era increíble la forma en la que se estaba aprovechando de su cuerpo femenino, se estaba esforzando para ser físicamente atrayente hasta con una expresión triste.

-Yo... No creo que pueda, lo siento.- Dijo Karma fingiendo un tono lastimero.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó el otro empezando a preocuparse por su reacción, no iba a ser rechazado tan fácilmente, eso lo tenía por seguro.- ¿Qué es lo que te frena?

-E-Es que... No sería justo que te vieran conmigo.- Respondió ella apartando su mirada y alejando sus manos de él, para luego cruzarse de brazos y encogerse sobre sí misma, como si estuviera arrepentida.- No soy alguien con quién tú deberías estar, soy perjudicial para ti. Soy amiga de gran parte de la clase E, dejarían de tomarte enserio y además... Yo rompí la ventana.

¿Eh?

¿Pero qué?

-F-Fue un accidente, no quería causar tantos problemas, pero es totalmente mi culpa.- Siguió diciendo con la voz temblorosa y los ojos brillantes, parecía que iba a empezar a llorar en cualquier momento.- Soy muy problemática y no haría más que causarte problemas y preocupaciones, solo mira esto. Mis amigos han tenido que mentir por mí y vosotros estáis aquí cuando tenéis mucho trabajo, es mejor que te quedes con el consejo estudiantil y te olvides de mi.

Será hijo de mil hienas.

Estaba aprovechando el incidente de la ventana rota para tomar el papel de chica considerada, arrepentida y dolida, la cuál pensaba en el bienestar del chico de enfrente antes que en el suyo propio. Rechazando esa cita con el pretexto de querer protegerle a él de los problemas que ella pudiera ocasionarle.

Era una estrategia malditamente buena y calculadora. Y para colmo le estaba saliendo demasiado bien.

-No pongas esa expresión tan pesimista, me acabarás entristeciendo a mí también. Y tal vez tengo una solución a tu pequeño problema de conducta.- Contestó Ren completamente calmado.- Ven con nosotros al consejo estudiantil.

-¿E-Eh?

-Hay una vacante. Si te vienes a nuestro lado dejaremos pasar lo de la ventana y podrás colaborar, así no te sentirás una molestia, aunque a mis ojos nunca lo has sido.

Vale.

Ahora lo entendían.

Lo que Karma quería era infiltrarse dentro del consejo estudiantil. Y había aprovechado su nuevo cuerpo, las posibilidades que este le daba y el que Sakakibara Ren fuera un ikemen por naturaleza, para conseguirlo.

Y el muy desgraciado lo había conseguido.

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó aparentando sorpresa mientras otra bonita sonrisa empezaba a esbozarse en su cara.- Sería un honor trabajar con vosotros, pero... ¿Él está de acuerdo?

Tanto Karma como Ren giraron la cabeza hacia Gakushuu, el cuál se había mantenido callado todo el rato ante la conversación pastelosa y casi vomitiva que habían tenido. Ni siquiera les había estado prestando atención, muchos se dieron cuenta de que en el momento en el que Ren se había acercado a Karma, Asano había suspirado, se había dado la vuelta y había sacado su móvil del bolsillo para entretenerse él solito un rato. Podía deducirse que no era la primera vez que Gakushuu tenía que soportar las acciones del casanova de su amigo y que había aprendido a hacer frente a esas situaciones con el tiempo.

Por eso cuando los otros dos le miraron con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos, él solo levantó la mirada de la pantalla y empezó a hablar con cansancio.

-¿Habéis terminado ya?- Le preguntó a Ren con algo de frialdad.

Se escuchó una risita coqueta de Karma mientras que el moreno empezó a hablar con la misma tranquilidad de antes.

-No, esta dama ha decidido unirse al consejo estudiantil para compensar sus errores. Es algo muy valiente y admirable por su parte.

-Muy bien, felicidades.- Contestó el pelinaranja con indiferencia.- ¿Podemos irnos ya? Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

-Cuando des tu aprobación para que ella se una a nosotros, nos iremos.

-Vale, lo que sea.- Aprobó Gakushuu mientras volvía a mirar la pantalla de su móvil.- No sería la primera vez que convences a alguien como ella para después desecharla como basura.

-¿De qué habl..

-Que bien ¿Verdad? Vamos a poder trabajar juntos.

La pregunta que iba a hacer Karma se quedó en el aire para dejar paso a la reacción alegre de Ren, que con una enorme sonrisas celebraba genuinamente el hecho de que pasarían más tiempo juntos.

Y tal vez fue el como Karma le dedicó otra risita falsa, un toque en su hombro y una inclinación de cabeza, el como el otro casi abraza a la chica, lo cercanos que habían parecido a primera vista, las miradas no muy discretas de sus compañeros al nuevo cuerpo del pelirrojo, la escena romanticona que habían protagonizado ante sus narices, los piropos que se habían lanzado entre ellos o lo que fuera que estuviera pasando.

Pero Itona tenía ganas de pegarle a alguien y luego llorar sin ninguna razón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holi ~
> 
> Y aquí está el segundo capítulo de este fic. Sí, no merezco respeto, lo estoy tirando todo por la borda, lo sé, soy consciente, pero a la vez soy feliz (?)
> 
> No sé qué cosas explicar de esto, no sé ni por donde empezar. Desde el principio dije que este fic iba a ser más que nada de coña y que la gran parte de las cosas no las iba a tomar enserio, o más bien que todo va de broma, pero no todo, hay raciones de OTPs (?) No tengo explicación para la escena en la que cambian de ropa a Karma, tampoco para la del principio en la que Itona se queda con Karma en el futón. Tal vez para la última, en la que Ren y Karma empiezan a lanzarse piropos, puedo decir que tiene justificación, pues es verdad que Karma tenía como objetivo utilizar su ahora apariencia de chica para infiltrase en el consejo estudiantil y favorecerse de ello, Ren obviamente es un galán y Gakushuu ya está acostumbrado a esas cosas cofcofcofomásbiennosefiadelakarmafemeninayquieremantenerlavigiladacofcof. Pero a parte de todo eso, me he divertido escribiendo esto y espero que alguien se haya reído algo (?)
> 
> Y bueno, no sé que más decir, así que esperaré que os haya gustado leelo tanto como a mi escribirlo.
> 
> Nos vemos (~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Qué demonios planeas hacer metiéndote en el consejo estudiantil?

El tono de mal humor con el que Itona hablaba llegaba incluso a cohibir a algunos compañeros. Aunque la gran parte estaba de acuerdo y se estaban haciendo exactamente la misma pregunta. Pero al parecer a Karma no le afectaba.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos entre que Karma y Ren habían intercambiado teléfonos, que el susodicho y Gakushuu se habían marchado por la puerta, que los de la clase E habían empezado a bajar la montaña y tras unas miradas incómodas, tanto Itona como unos cuantos más le reclamaran a Karma lo que había pasado en el laboratorio. Primero porque no entendían a qué venía ese teatrillo que había protagonizado con Ren y segundo porque tenían miedo de lo que pudiera pasar de ahora en adelante. No solo estaba utilizando su nuevo cuerpo para su conveniencia, si no que encima lo utilizaba para hacer cosas a escondidas de ellos, era normal que sospecharan. Bastante tenían con ver su aspecto femenino tan llamativo, no querían pagar las consecuencias de lo que hiciera con ese aspecto, menos cuando estaban investigando el cómo devolverle a la normalidad.

Sin embargo, fue una simple sonrisa misteriosa de Karma y la visión de su espalda alejándose lo que obtuvieron como respuesta. Haciéndoles entender que no quería, ni tenía intención, de hablar del tema o los motivos que le movían para unirse al consejo. Cosa que les preocupaba aún más.

-Ya... Así que te niegas a contestar.- Dijo Itona alcanzándole y alzando la cabeza para mirarle con enfado. Aún si el cuerpo de Karma había cambiado, seguía siendo más alto que el albino por quince centímetros.- Pues si de ahora en adelante vas a llegar tarde a casa, ni te creas que soy yo el que te hará la cena. Te buscas la vida.

Eso pareció hacer reaccionar a Karma, que dejó de andar de repente para mirarle con una expresión indescifrable. Itona también se quedó parado y se giró con condescendencia, mientras que la clase E, que estaban detrás de ellos, permanecían atentos a su conversación.

-No.- Negó de repente y con una seriedad inesperada.- Tengo que comer lo que tú hagas.

-¿Eh?- Itona le miró con confusión ante sus palabras.

-Lo que oyes, tiene que ser así.

-¿Por qué?

-...

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Yo... Me niego a comer nada que no hayas cocinado tú.

Karma lo decía con tal convicción y una expresión tan seria y decidida, que parecía similar a una especie de regla o acuerdo al que habían llegado, cuando ni siquiera lo habían hablado nunca. Era obvio que Itona se tenía que hacer de comer solo, ya que nadie lo haría por él, pero el que Karma estuviera empeñado en comer lo que él cocina, no tenía tanto sentido.

-Me da igual.- Empezó a reclamar el albino.- No soy tu sirviente.

-Pero tiene que ser así, si no nada de esto tendría sentido.

Podrían haber preguntado a qué se refería Karma cuando decía "esto", pero tenían miedo de meterse en aquella conversación.

-No te entiendo, pero me da lo mismo. Vete al consejo estudiantil y que te hagan de comer allí.

El recelo y rencor con el que había dicho aquello daba a entender más de lo que quería dejar ver. Para todos fue obvio que a Itona no le había gustado ni un pelo que Karma y su nuevo aspecto hicieran tan buenas migas con Sakakibara, ni con nadie del consejo estudiantil al parecer. Y aunque él no quisiera mostrarlo, por dentro estaba enrabietado e iracundo, pensando una y mil formas de hacerle entender a Karma que nada de esto le gustaba e imaginando mil frases sarcásticas respecto al tema para cada situación que lo requiriera.

Un silencio incómodo pareció inundar aquel tramo de camino terroso en la montaña y mientras que la gran parte de la clase E bajó la cabeza y esperó a que la situación no fuera a más, Karma pareció quedarse pensando durante un momento, para después empezar a andar hacia Itona.

Cuando le vieron dirigirse hacia él, muchos pensaron que iba a pegarle, insultarle o a hacerle pagar por la gran ofensa que significaba el retarle, más con ese tema. Pero no. La Karma femenina hacía cosas inesperadas, en situaciones extrañas, haciendo que muchos se cuestionaran si esta había desarrollado un trastorno de personalidad múltiple que le hacía actuar así. Aunque era imposible, Karma era demasiado astuto y punto.

-Itona...

Inclinándose delante de él y con una expresión pensativa, Karma cogió el cuello de la camisa de Itona y tiró con fuerza, haciendo que este se sobresaltara por el movimiento brusco y le mirara aún más confundido que antes. Todo lo que estaba haciendo Karma ese día era confuso en general, no entendía nada. Y ahora que le tenía inclinado hacia él, con su rostro a centímetros del suyo, con sus ojos ámbares mirándole fijamente, su aliento chocando en su piel, algunos mechones de su pelo haciéndole cosquillas en sus mejillas y su olor empezando a embriagarle, Itona no sabía si debería empezar a tener miedo. Más cuando ni siquiera sabía si le iba a decir algo bueno o algo malo ¿Karma era capaz de pegarle por el asunto de la comida? No lo sabía, pero no quería arriesgarse.

-Itona.- Volvió a decir con insistencia mientras su agarre se hacía más fuerte.- ¿Por qué crees que estoy viviendo contigo?

Esa pregunta se quedó flotando en el aire, con miles de pensamientos sobre ella.

Lo sabían, era muy obvio.

Desde un principio Karma no le había pedido a Itona que le dejara vivir en su casa, se lo había exigido. Lo había hecho con la excusa de que el albino era el responsable del accidente que había cambiado su cuerpo, aún cuando él mismo sabía que no era así. Sin embargo, todos sabían que Karma tenía un motivo de más peso para querer vivir con Itona, independientemente de que ahora tuviera cuerpo de mujer, es más, algunos sospechaban que el pelirrojo habría pedido aquello incluso antes de que ocurriera el accidente del laboratorio. Nadie tenía ni idea de cuáles eran sus motivos, no tenían ni una sospecha. Y a decir verdad, si el tema de conversación del día anterior no hubiera sido "¿Cómo vestir a Karma de chica?", todos estaban seguros de que habría sido "¿Por qué Karma se empeña en vivir con Itona?" Era realmente un misterio y algo que no alcanzaban a comprender. Ni siquiera el mismo implicado, que ahora le devolvía la mirada a Karma con la misma intensidad mientras parecía pensar una respuesta, aunque eso no impidió que Karma siguiera hablando con ese tono tranquilo y hasta misterioso.

-Dímelo ¿Qué es lo que piensas? Sé que no eres tonto.- Siguió diciendo el pelirrojo mientras acercaba más su rostro al del albino.- Los dos sabemos que tengo mis motivos y no son precisamente pequeños, así que ¿Cuál crees que es la verdadera razón por la que quiero vivir contigo?

Itona siguió sin responder, completamente quieto y pensando en algo que decir mientras Karma le miraba expectante. Sus motivos, podía imaginárselos. Se estaba refiriendo a _eso_ , a aquello que todavía no habían hablado y que definitivamente deberían hacerlo. Era un tema pendiente que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo abordar y para desgracia de ambos, les estaba afectando más de lo que debería.

Aunque para Itona, el darse cuenta de que a Karma también le afectaba lo que había ocurrido entre ellos semanas atrás, le hizo un poco más feliz. No mucho, solo un poco. Porque ese tema seguía disgustándole, seguía haciendo que le doliera el pecho y que quisiera evitar al otro a toda costa, aún sabiendo que no podía. Porque Karma era su compañero, en cierta forma eran amigos y ahora mismo le tenía cogiéndole del cuello de la camisa mientras le miraba con paciencia y su nuevo aspecto de mujer.

Tal vez fue esa pequeña alegría, el que los ojos de Karma parecían brillar mucho más a la luz del atardecer o el que su respiración y olor seguían dándole de lleno, confundiéndole y haciendo que se recriminara el hecho de pensar cosas que no debería. Pero sin pensarlo mucho y con una expresión inmutable, alzó una de sus manos para tocar el pelo de la chica frente a él, ignorando el hecho de que estaba siendo observado por todos y de lo que pudieran pensar. Quedándose quieto, Karma abrió la boca para decir algo, pero decidió callarse cuando sintió los dedos del otro hundirse en su pelo, acariciándolo con suavidad y tranquilidad. Todo se habría quedado ahí, pero con un claro objetivo, Itona acabó llevando su mano a la pequeña coleta que le habían hecho las chicas de la clase ese día, para coger el coletero con decisión y quitárselo.

La coleta de Karma se deshizo, haciendo que ese mechón de su pelo descendiera por el lado de su cara y fueran únicamente las horquillas del flequillo lo que tuviera como complemento, mientras que el aludido solo podía mirar estupefacto a Itona y como este empezaba a sonreír con cierta superioridad. El agarre de su cuello se había aflojado hacía un buen rato, concretamente desde que el albino decidió acariciar su. pelo. El aire tenso que había entre ellos parecía haberse disipado de repente y parecían estar pensando en algo que decir a medida que sus ojos se hundían en los del contrario.

Nakamura estaba a punto de sacar el móvil para echarles una foto, pero las palabras que dijo Itona segundos después le dejaron paralizada tanto a ella como a todos los que estaban presenciando la escena, mucho más a Karma.

-Si tanto te interesa, pregúntaselo a Sakakibara Ren.- Dijo Itona con tono condescendiente. El que aún tuviera la mano en el pelo de Karma ya no significaba nada, no cuando ya no le miraba a los ojos y había dicho aquello con una de las expresiones más oscuras que habían visto en él jamás.- Seguro que él y su galantería te responden.

Dicho aquello, Itona ignoró el que Karma se quedara mirándole con los ojos abiertos y una expresión sorprendida, para apartar sus manos de su camisa con un manotazo certero, alejarse de él sin ni siquiera mirarle y empezar a andar sin mirar atrás.

Karma se quedó con la palabra en la boca, estupefacto y sin saber qué contestar mientras observaba como el albino se alejaba cada vez más de él, ignorándole como si no fuera nada. Como si estuviera realmente convencido de las palabras que había dicho.

Debería estar enfadado, pero estaba seguro de que si hubiera podido reaccionar a tiempo, Karma habría besado a Itona para que se hiciera una idea de cuál era la respuesta correcta.

~0.0~

Suspirando con fastidio y un claro mohín en la cara, Karma volvió a mirarse en el espejo del baño mientras por su mente corrían un montón de pensamientos negativos.

La luz blanquecina y potente del lugar estaba empezando a molestarle y el peine que aún sostenía en su mano era lo que más deseaba tirar por la ventana en este momento.

-El pelo largo es un rollo...- Murmuró con rencor.

Una vez más, dirigió el peine hacia su cabeza para intentar quitarse los enredos de este. Si fuera por él no lo haría, pero era muy incómodo dormir con ese pelo tan largo y si estaba enredado mucho más, por lo que no tenía más remedio. Lo peor es que pensaba que al salir de la ducha sería más fácil peinarse, cosa que no era verdad, porque estaba empezando a tener frío, su nuevo pelo pesaba y encima le estaba costando peinarse en condiciones.

No tendría el pelo en esas condiciones si Itona no hubiera abandonado la montaña de esa manera, el muy imbécil. Sí, todo era culpa suya, sin duda alguna.

Porque en el momento en el que dejó de verle en la distancia y escuchó una leve risita detrás de él, supo que no iba a pasar nada bueno. Y tenía razón. Se dio la vuelta y lo primero que vio fue a Nakamura con el móvil a punto de echar una foto y a la clase E mirándole con una sonrisa torcida y sospechosa. No necesitaba que le dijeran nada para saber en lo que estaban pensando esos cotillas, por lo que decidió cortar eso por lo sano e irse de allí en busca de Itona. Bajó la montaña corriendo e ignorando que la falda que llevaba puesta reducía su movilidad, pero como era de esperar no encontró a Itona. Aún pasándose media tarde buscándolo y mirando por todos sitios, aún si el viento revolvió su pelo y se vio corriendo por cualquier calle que pareciera de un mínimo interés para el albino, no lo encontró.

-El muy estúpido...- Murmuró apretando los dientes mientras deshacía otro nudo de su pelo.

Dándose cuenta de que este era el último nudo, finalmente bajó el peine para dejarlo encima del lavabo y se quedó abstraído en sus pensamientos. O más bien, se quedó absorto mirando a la otra persona que se reflejaba en el espejo, esa chica.

No era él, definitivamente no era él. La chica que parecía haberse duchado hace poco, con el pelo rojo y largo completamente mojado, la figura algo menuda y una toalla blanca anudada alrededor de su cuerpo, no era él. No podía serlo, simplemente no era capaz de asimilarlo. Esa chica le devolvía la mirada desde el espejo, con esas pestañas largas y esos ojos ámbares contrastando en su tez blanca, la cuál era dejada casi al descubierto por culpa de la toalla que se había dignado a ponerse. Tal vez si no se hubiera olvidado de recoger el pijama de Itona, no tendría que haberse puesto aquella incómoda toalla que a penas la tapaba y le hacía pasar frío, pero era el precio a pagar por sus acciones.

La chica del espejo paso a tener un pequeño puchero en su expresión, algo que no dudó en desaparecer al darse cuenta de lo que hacía. No podía actuar así. Vale, tenía cuerpo de mujer (su reflejo se lo mostraba con claridad); Vale, había coqueteado con Sakakibara Ren (el fin justifica los medios) y vale, puede que Ren no fuera su principal objetivo, si no Gakushuu. Pero a pesar de eso, era el hecho de Itona estuviera enfadado con él lo que le hacía sentirse mal. Y no debería, pero aún así lo hacía.

Karma no sabía quién era más idiota, si Itona o él.

Pero en este momento realmente se sentía imbécil, allí mirando y analizando su nuevo cuerpo intentando creerse lo que se veía ¿De verdad era tan atrayente su forma femenina? No lo sabía, no podía verlo. Se miraba de arriba a abajo una y otra vez intentando adivinar qué era lo que tenía que le hacía tan especial, pero no lo encontraba. Solo era él con el pelo más largo y la figura más delgada, ya está. Pero al parecer los demás no lo veían así, le veían como una chica lo suficientemente guapa como para que Sakakibara se lanzara a por ella nada más poner un pie en la clase y para que se ganara un par de piropos y miradas intensas por la calle. Y no lo entendía, Karma no sabía a qué venía tanta fascinación por su yo femenino. Pero a estas alturas ya le daba igual todo.

Finalmente se resignó, estaba cansado, tanto física como mentalmente y ya era muy tarde. Además, tenía mucho frío, necesitaba ir a la habitación y ponerse el pijama de inmediato si no quería congelarse allí mismo. No sabía si Itona había vuelto, pero a parte de que no debería preocuparse por ello, no sabía qué decir al volver a verle. Probablemente otra estupidez.

Salió del cuarto de baño con rapidez y dando pequeños saltitos a medida que se dirigía a la habitación donde dormía. Estaba descalzo y lo frío que estaba el suelo no era normal, se negaba a permanecer de pie mucho tiempo sobre aquella superficie que parecía estar hecha de hielo. Aunque cambió repentinamente de idea cuando escuchó un ajetreo en la cocina seguido de un susurro casi imperceptible. Afinó el oído para escuchar mejor sin importarle las gotas de agua que aún se deslizaban por su pelo y su cuerpo hasta caer en el suelo, que ahora además de estar helado también resbalaba. Pero esas cosas eran irrelevantes cuando en la cocina se escuchó un suspiro pesado seguido del ruido de unos platos colocándose aquí y allá.

Sí, Itona había vuelto.

Y sabía que era de noche, que debería dejarle solo, que seguramente seguía enfadado con él, que no quería ni verle y que posiblemente estaba considerando el hecho de echarle de casa, pero antes de darse cuenta ya había cambiado su viaje a la habitación, había atravesado el salón entero de puntillas mientras se sujetaba la toalla y se había acercado con sigilo a la cocina para asomar la cabeza con curiosidad.

Itona estaba de espaldas, con las manos dentro de la nevera y trasteando dentro de ella haciendo quién sabe qué. Bueno, no es como si fuera a preguntar, era su nevera después de todo y podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella. En su lugar, Karma prefería fijarse en su pequeña y menuda figura, en cómo era tan bajito y adorable a la vez, en como el pantalón del uniforme le quedaba algo estrecho, la forma en la que su pelo había caído al quitarse la bandana que Terasaka le había dado y el leve sudor de su nuca que empezaba a correr por su espalda desnuda y recorriendo toda su extensión de piel blanquecina y suave que ante cualquier toque podría estremecerse y...

_-"Te vas Karma. Te vas."_ \- Pensó interiormente intentando no entrar en pánico.

No sería la primera vez que sus pensamientos sobre Itona traspasaban aquella linea. Hace unos meses, la primera vez que se descubrió pensando así de él, se sintió lo peor del mundo, como un pervertido y un ser indigno incapaz de mirar al pobre Itona a la cara con tal de no volver a pensar en la dirección en la que se habían dirigido sus pensamientos sobre él. Claro que ese malestar siempre se veía opacado por la presencia del albino y sus llamativos ojos, por lo que al final Karma se acabó rindiendo. No es como si no hubiera puesto mucha resistencia tampoco. Así que ya no evitaba fijarse en esos detalles respecto a él, ni en pensar en cosas medianamente subidas de todo, total, ya le daba igual. Lo malo es que esa situación no era la mejor para empezar a pensar esas cosas, menos con él y su cuerpo femenino casi desnudo e Itona dándole la espalda y estando enfadado con él.

Espera.

Su cuerpo femenino.

Oh dios mío, estaba viendo la luz.

Claro, esa era la clave de todo.

Ni siquiera reflexionó mucho lo que tenía pretendido hacer, pero Karma no tardó ni un instante en travesar la cocina a paso rápido, inclinarse hacia delante y abrazar a Itona por detrás con una pequeña exclamación.

Obviamente al albino se sorprendió, pegando un pequeño bote y exclamando con sorpresa. Sí, estaba tan concentrado en su tarea que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que le estaba observando, pero mejor para él.

-Itona ~

Con los brazos enrollados en torno a su cuello y pegando su cuerpo todo lo que podía a su espalda, Karma le susurró al oído asegurándose de que le hacía estremecer. Como era de esperarse, el chico se tensó aún más, maldiciéndole por lo bajo e intentado zafarse de su agarre, aunque obviamente no era tan fácil. Karma aumentó la fuerza en sus brazos para dejarle quieto.

-¿Sigues enfadado conmigo?- Preguntó con un tono coqueto.

No había forma de que pudiera resistirse a eso, no podía haberla. Si Sakakibara no lo había hecho, Itona tampoco ¿Verdad? No lo sabía, el albino era tan raro en ese aspecto, le costaba saber en lo que estaba pensando. Pero en ese momento, con su cuerpo pegado al suyo se le olvidaba que tenía frío, olvidaba que estaba descalzo y con el pelo mojado y solo podía rendirse para sentir la calidez de la espalda de Itona y como el chico se revolvía en su abrazo. Cálido y adorable, tan adorable. Si se concentraba, todavía podía sentir el cosquilleo que le produjeron sus dedos al acariciar su pelo.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡¿Qué te crees?!- Exclamó Itona con nerviosismo.- ¡¿Y qué demonios haces?! ¡Quítate de encima!

Karma sonrió con burla y se aseguró de abrazarse mucho más a él, más, mucho más, lo suficiente como para que Itona pudiera sentir en su espalda el tacto algo suave de su pecho femenino y la silueta de sus caderas. Su corazón empezaba a retumbar dentro de él y sabía que el de Itona también, podía sentirlo a través de su toque. Se dio cuenta del como el pulso del chico aumentaba al verse arrinconado por su cuerpo, pero más importante, sus propios brazos empezaban a temblar al saber que era a Itona a quién estaba aferrado.

-No puedo, tengo frío.- Contestó el pelirrojo con inocencia.- Solo llevo una toalla encima ¿Sabes?

Itona tragó con dureza ante esto y se quedó unos momentos callado ante la nueva información. El que desde atrás Karma pudiera ver como sus mejillas empezaban a tornarse de color rojo, así como sus orejas, no ayudaba en nada.

-N-No me importa. Déjame en paz.

-Me iría a dormir, pero no tengo sueño...

-Ya he dicho que no me importa.

-¿Y si te vienes a dormir conmigo?- Dejó caer la proposición como si nada, susurrándole al oído con una voz suave y tentadora.

-...

-Hace mucho frío hoy, deberíamos encontrar una manera de calentarnos.

-Karma...- Interrumpió el chico de repente con un tono más serio del que la situación requería.

-¿Mm?- Contestó este confuso.

-Para.

Un breve silencio se instaló entre los dos. Esa petición se había dicho de una forma más directa de la que se esperaba, sin duda.

-¿Q-Que pare qué?- Volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo esta vez dudando un poco más. El tacto y el cuerpo de Itona eran cálidos, pero su actitud y sus palabras empezaban a ser frías como el hielo.

-Todo esto.- Respondió él con convicción.

-¿El qué?

-Todo.

El albino lo estaba diciendo con tal seriedad en su voz que Karma realmente se estaba planteando parar. Pero en el fondo no quería hacerlo ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo? Estaban solos, con temas pendientes entre ellos, cosas sin resolver. Y lo más importante: Su cuerpo de mujer lo hacía todo más fácil para ellos ¿Verdad? O al menos, eso era lo que Karma pensaba, era de lo que estaba seguro. Y no toleraba que Itona no lo entendiera.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó la chica sintiendo su pecho oprimiéndose. No lo entendía, no entendía nada, no podía entender a Itona.

-Porque no quiero esto.- Respondió el otro con sinceridad y sin rodeos.

-No te comprendo.- Dijo Karma empezando a alterarse y a poner más fuerza de la que debería en sus brazos. Puede que incluso estuviera empezando a hacerle daño al otro chico, pero él no se quejaba.- Tú... ¿No crees que estoy mejor así? ¿No crees que estoy mejor siendo una chica?

Fue otra de las preguntas que se quedó en el aire aquel día. Y para los dos parecía muy importante. Para Karma porque tenía la impresión de que todo el mundo parecía tenerle más aprecio que antes solo porque ahora tenía cuerpo de mujer, todos menos Itona. Y para Itona, porque era algo que había reflexionado mucho.

-Sí, es cierto. Estás mejor así.- Respondió Itona con aparente tranquilidad. Sin embargo, a pesar de su tono de voz afable, fue la manera brusca en la que se zafó de su agarre lo que dio a entender que no estaba nada tranquilo.

Karma podría haberle respondido, pero la frialdad y rencor que había en sus ojos se lo impidió, haciéndole ver que realmente había hecho algo malo. Muy malo, al menos lo suficiente como para que Itona le mirase así, como si estuviera muerto para él.

-Para un chico heterosexual como tú, al que le gustan tanto las mujeres, tiene que ser una bendición tener el cuerpo de una ¿Verdad?- Dijo el albino sin ningún tipo de tacto.- Disfruta de ello.

No contestó.

No tenía manera de hacerlo. Porque comprendía la razón por la que Itona decía aquello y no le culpaba, él pensaría lo mismo.

Por ese motivo se quedó callado, sosteniendo la toalla que aún llevaba puesta para que no se cayese, viendo como Itona se alejaba de él tras unas palabras bordes por segunda vez en el día y sin poder hacer nada, sin siquiera pararle y darle una explicación.

Sabía que no serviría de nada.

Además, todas las ganas que Karma tenía de exigirle cosas a Itona, se esfumaron cuando vio el plato de cena que el chico había dejado para él en la nevera aquella noche.

~0.0~

-Recuerdas nuestro trato ¿Verdad?- Dijo Karma con mal humor mientras intentaba recoger su pelo largo en una coleta, cosa que resultaba inútil porque seguía sin tener ni idea de cómo peinarse.

No se molestó en mirar alrededor de la habitación del consejo estudiantil, ya que sabía que los ojos violetas de Gakushuu le estaban observando desde su mesa con atención y algo de fastidio.

-Sí, no me he olvidado.- Respondió el pelinaranja con un suspiro pesado.- Soy un hombre de palabra, yo cumpliré mi parte siempre y cuando tú cumplas la tuya.

-Genial.- Respondió Karma acercándose a su mesa, apoyando las manos en esta y mirándole desde arriba con una sonrisa.- ¿Cuándo empezamos?

-Cuando tú quieras.- Respondió el otro.- Pero ¿Estás seguro de esto? Puede que no funcione y cabe la posibilidad de que Horibe más que ponerse celoso, se enfade más de lo que ya está ¿No crees?

-Créeme Gakushuu... No hay forma de que Itona se enfade más conmigo. Ya la he pifiado demasiado con él.

-Como quieras, Karma.

Eso fue lo último que se escuchó en el lugar, antes de que Karma alcanzara la corbata de Gakushuu y tirara de ella para darle un casto beso en los labios. Beso que el otro no rechazó.

Todo con el objetivo de representar una farsa que no iba a beneficiar a ninguno de los implicados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holi~
> 
> Seh, tercer capítulo de este fic tan... Raro, que estoy haciendo xD Sinceramente me alegra saber que alguien lo está leyendo y aún no se hayan quejado por ello (?) Es algo que me halaga.
> 
> Y a ver, respecto a este capítulo... Mmmm... No ha sido tan largo como los anteriores, pero como algunos sabéis yo acostumbro a planificar los capis de antemano, así que he seguido el guión y me ha salido esto, por lo que en cierta forma estoy satisfecha. En cuanto a la historia, creo que aquí ya se deja un poco más claro que hubo algo más bien un suceso entre Karma e Itona que cambió las cosas entre ellos, independientemente de la tensión sexual que tienen, fue ese suceso lo que hace que las cosas sean más difícil, Itona incluso se lo reclama al final de la escena de la toalla, así que cada uno puede empezar a hacer sus apuestas o teorías (?) Pero básicamente se explica esto y... Respecto al final... Bueno... Eso... Ya dije que es un Karma x Itona, pero que estaba clarísimo que iban a pasar muchas cosas antes de que estuvieran juntos y bueno... Una de esas cosas es Gakushuu y ese trato misterioso que tiene con Karma. Ya no diré nada más por miedo xD
> 
> Y bueno, ya está, no creo tener nada que decir, solo espero que os haya gustado leer esto tanto como yo escribirlo.
> 
> Nos vemos (~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)


	4. Chapter 4

-¿De verdad creéis que es buena idea que vengan? Tal y como están las cosas...

Kayano dijo aquello con curiosidad y una voz un tanto apenada, mirando su móvil con atención y dirigiéndose a los pocos de su clase que había allí.

Como era de esperar, ellos no le contestaron. Terasaka y su grupo se quedaron callados y mirando al infinito, Nagisa y Sugino subieron los hombros con una sonrisa nerviosa, Maehara e Isogai giraron la cabeza hacia otro sitio, Chiba y Rinka estaban cuchicheando algo y ni siquiera parecían haberle escuchado, Nakamura se rascó la mejilla y Kanzaki junto a Yada parecían buscar a alguien entre la gente. Todos ellos estaban sentados en los bancos de una plaza del centro de la cuidad, la cuál a esas horas ya estaba llena de gente, con cierto ruido, un aire animado y la muchedumbre paseando de acá para allá.

Era fin de semana, uno de los pocos días libres que tenían los alumnos en la clase. Y justamente uno de los días en los que Korosensei les llamaba para pasar el rato todos juntos. Esto no era un suceso muy raro, ya que el profesor aprovechaba cada cierto tiempo para reunir a todos los alumnos y divertirse juntos un rato (ignorando su disfraz chapucero y el miedo que infundaba a los niños de la calle), por lo que todos ya se imaginaban que era mejor ir a esa quedada antes de tener al pulpo llorando en sus casas porque nadie se había apuntado a su plan ¿Qué era lo malo de todo esto? Que Korosensei no estaba allí y el objetivo de esa tarde no era divertirse juntos, ni mucho menos.

Oh no, ojalá fuese ese su objetivo, pero no.

Algunos alumnos, tales como Takebayashi o Kimura, lo sospecharon cuando vieron el mensaje que portaba Ritsu en sus móviles, razón por la que no se habían presentado. Otros como Fuwa, que estaba demasiado ocupada en sus cosas, ni lo había leído. Y los demás como Okano o Kurahashi habían sido listos y lo habían evitado todo para no meterse en problemas, bien porque habían sabido anticiparse a las acciones de su profesor o bien porque no tenían tan buena fe como lo tenían los presentes y no se fiaban ni un pelo del bicho amarillo. Por lo que había pasado lo que había pasado.

Había sido cuando ese pequeño grupito se había reunido en la plaza, habían revisado los mensajes y habían empezado a atar cabos, cuando se dieron cuenta del verdadero motivo por el que su profesor les había traído allí. Razón por la que Kayano se había puesto nerviosa y les había preguntado a todos si estaba bien hacer lo que Korosensei planeaba.

-No lo sé, creo que este bicho está loco.- Dijo Nakamura de repente con algo de mal humor.- ¿A quién se le ocurre? Está siendo demasiado obvio.

-Y tanto, puede que ni se presenten.- Dijo Maehara con indiferencia.- Y si lo hacen, estarán sospechando de todo esto ¿Verdad?

-Quién sabe, a lo mejor no. Solo parece una salida entre amigos.- Dijo Rinka poniendo atención repentina a la conversación.- Además, según Ritsu les ha enviado mensajes diferentes.

-Y lo de las fotos, parece que no le han dado importancia.- Corroboró Chiba.

Sí, las fotos.

Eso era lo peor de este asunto y seguramente el motivo por el que estaban allí. Las malditas y condenadas fotos que se habían difundido hace dos días por todo el instituto.

Cuando Okajima llegó casi pálido esa mañana al edificio de la clase E, más de uno se asustó, porque el pobre parecía estar muerto en vida. Luego cuando dijo "Me han mandado unas fotos, tenéis que verlas", se asustaron aún más. Cuando vieron las fotos, dos o tres salieron corriendo. Y es que la fotografía de Karma con su cuerpo femenino entablando una buena relación con el presidente del consejo estudiantil, no era algo muy bonito de ver. No importa cuanto se restregaran los ojos, ni cuantas veces le preguntaran a Okajima si eran retocadas, porque el chico insistía en que se las había mandado un conocido del club de fotografía del edificio principal, que al parecer se había visto obligado a fotografiar todo lo que había pillado porque más de una chica se lo estaba pidiendo. A decir verdad, no les culpaban, esas fotos podrían enmarcarse y nadie se quejaría, incluso alguno de la clase E pensaban que eran bonitas, por mucho que le desconcertaran las personas que protagonizaran la escena.

Había como más de treinta fotos, en las que salían aquellos dos hablando, sonriendo, tocándose el hombro mutuamente, compartiendo documentos del consejo estudiantil, algunas en las que parecía discutir, más en las que se reían, por los pasillos del instituto, en el patio de este, en la parte de detrás del gimnasio, por la calle paseando, por la calle tomando un helado juntos, yendo juntos a clase, Karma esperando al otro en la puerta de la escuela para irse juntos a casa, una muy sospechosa en la que parecía salir el director vigilándolos desde un coche con cara de enfado, con ropa informal, en un café, en la casa de Karma, en la casa de Gakushuu, en la tienda de animales, etc, etc, etc. Muchos se preguntaban cómo demonios les había dado tiempo a hacer tantas cosas juntos en menos de dos días, porque no era natural. Pero se trataba de Karma y Gakushuu y esos dos no eran normales en ningún sentido, por lo que desecharon esas preguntas de inmediato. Lo más preocupante de todo era el ambiente tranquilo, acogedor y alegre que parecía envolverles en todas y cada una de las fotos, Gakushuu con una sonrisa sincera y genuina que pocas veces había dejado ver y Karma con ese porte tan adorable y elegante con el que actuaba delante de la gente que no sabía su verdadera identidad.

Nadie iba a mentir: Parecían una pareja. Así de claro, a simple vista parecía que estaban saliendo. Y nadie sabía cómo demonios había ocurrido, ya que pensaban que al unirse al consejo estudiantil, el principal objetivo masculino de Karma sería Sakakibara Ren, ya que había establecido contacto con él. Sin embargo parecía que Karma pretendía ir a por el pez gordo y el muy desgraciado lo había conseguido. Karma se había camelado a Gakushuu de una forma que nadie se esperaba.

Y si bien todos estaban con la boca abierta e intentando comprender que estaba pasando, cuando Itona y Karma entraron a la clase juntos esa mañana, fue mil veces peor. Nadie dijo nada, la clase se quedó en completo silencio. Los dos que estaban en la puerta se quedaron mirando las fotos que se estaban pasando sus compañeros entre ellos, que podían distinguir con facilidad y deducir lo que significaban. Para sorpresa (y desgracia) de todos, Karma subió los hombros y se negó a hablar del tema, mientras que Itona también pareció pasar de este y se dirigió a su sitio para sentarse.

Y ahí estaba el problema. El motivo por el que Korosensei había organizado una quedada grupal, invitando también a Karma y a Itona. Porque esos dos eran imbéciles, más de lo que aparentaban. A ver ¿Cómo pretendían actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada cuando unos días antes de las fotos habían protagonizado una escena digna de una telenovela romanticona? Esa en la que Itona deshizo la coleta de Karma y la pelirroja le preguntó si sabía el motivo por el que estaba viviendo con él ¿Se pensaban que eran tontos? Si Irina y Karasuma eran lo más obvio del mundo, esos dos también. No pretendían quedarse quietos y callados sabiendo que estaban ocurriendo dios sabe qué cosas entre esos dos, mucho menos si unos días después aparecían fotos de Karma con otro chico ¿Pero esto qué es? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Y he aquí por el que estaban allí: Korosensei quería información. Mucha información. Información que no podía conseguir solo y que sabía que solo obtendría de los implicados, cosa que ellos dirían solo a sus queridos amigos y compañeros de confianza. Y una salida grupal en la que podían ocurrir muchas cosas era una buena forma de saber qué estaba ocurriendo.

Preguntas como: ¿Qué hay entre Karma e Itona? ¿Son amigos o algo más? ¿Por qué Karma se ha juntado con Gakushuu? ¿Está saliendo con él de verdad o está intentando poner celoso a Itona? ¿A Itona le importa? ¿Por qué parece que no le importa? ¿Por qué parece que no se pone celoso? ¡¿Por qué no se besan de una vez y punto?!

Pues por eso.

Ahora estaban allí sentados, esperando a los dos culpables de aquel lío y viendo como su profesor se ocultaba inútilmente entre unos arbustos de los jardines con una cámara en la mano, esperando obtener la información que quería.

-Esto es una pesadilla.- Exclamó Yada de repente.- Si hubiéramos tenido cuidado en el laboratorio...

-No te creas, esto habría pasado tarde o temprano.- Afirmó Terasaka con convicción. Esto sí llamó la atención de todo el mundo.- Esos dos tenían asuntos pendientes desde hace tiempo, aún si no hubiera ocurrido ese accidente, habríamos tenido que intervenir más adelante. Solo se ha acelerado el proceso.

-Vale ¿Qué es lo que sabes? Ya lo estás soltando.

Esas palabras de Nakamura era lo que estaba pensando todo el mundo. Porque era imposible que Terasaka opinara sobre el tema si no sabía algo y si se pensaba bien, tenía que saber algo. Era el guardián declarado de Itona ¿Cómo no iba a saberlo? O les daba información ahora mismo o acabaría con Korosensei llorándole en su casa unas cinco horas o más. Aunque el chico pareció bastante reacio a no decir nada, más cuando enfocó la mirada hacia el frente y señaló con el dedo.

-Por ahora sé que la gente opina que hacen buena pareja.

Cuando dijo aquello, los demás no tardaron mucho en girar sus cabezas para mirar a dónde estaban señalando, para luego darle la razón en silencio.

El pelo largo y rojo de Karma era inconfundible entre la multitud, menos cuando algunas personas se giraban y se paraban para mirarle, tanto a la chica como a la persona que arrastraba con él. Karma andaba apresurada desde el otro lado de la plaza, arrastrando de la mano a Itona, que solo se limitaba a seguir sus pasos lo mejor que podía. La expresión del chico detonaba cansancio, pero aún así no parecía querer hacer nada por deshacerse de la mano de la chica (o bien no podía porque Karma era más fuerte que él), sin embargo ella sonreía como una tonta, con una gran sonrisa cruzando su expresión y los ojos brillantes a medida que andaba. La ropa de calle que ella llevaba puesta era diferente a la que salía en las fotos con Asano, pues ahora parecía que se había esforzado en arreglarse, con ese vestido blanco hasta las rodillas y su pelo más brillante que nunca. Sí, allí pasaba algo. Y no era solo la forma en la que iban cogiditos de la mano, como una parejita feliz, ni el como ambos llamaban la atención por sí solos. Era como un "no se qué" entre ellos o el ambiente que desprendían que hacía que los demás les miraran y exclamaran por lo bajo lo monos que eran. Tal vez porque a pesar de que ella era más alta y él era de por si bajito, la forma en la que sus ojos se encontraban inconscientemente parecían cohibirle un poco más a la chica que al chico, o el como él intentaba seguirle el paso a pesar de que no pudiera porque sus piernas eran más cortas, haciendo que ella soltara unas risitas. Desprendían un aura cómplice y una imagen tan sumamente pastelosa que causó que un par de jóvenes exclamaran un "Que monos" o un "Que buena pareja hacen", sin saber lo que estaba pasando realmente. Y sin embargo, aunque sus compañeros de clase tampoco lo sabían, la sensación de que se habían perdido algo entre esos dos les golpeaba con más fuerza a cada segundo.

Karma acabó por divisarlos entre la multitud, actuando de nuevo como una chica dulce e inocente, acercándose a ellos con rapidez y sin dejar de arrastrar a Itona con ella.

-Al fin, no os encontrábamos.- Dijo la chica sonriendo con alegría.

Mentira. Todos se habían dado cuenta de la forma en la que Karma había arrastrado al otro por toda la plaza, ignorando específicamente el sitio donde ellos estaban, seguramente para estar más tiempo a solas con el albino y cogerle de la mano con más fuerza. Aunque el otro tenía otros planes.

-Suéltame la mano.- Dijo el chico con cansancio.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó ella con inocencia apretando más su mano entre la suya.- Hay mucha gente ¿Y si te pierdes?

-Ya soy mayorcito. Que me sueltes la mano.

-Pero eres tan bajito que podríamos perderte de vista en cualquier momento.

Cuando Itona miró con furia a la chica, los demás se imaginaron que les iba a costar mucho conseguir lo que Korosensei tenía en mente.

-¡Ay!- Exclamó Karma ante el repentino manotazo que Itona le pegó en el brazo.- ¡No me pegues!

-Te aguantas.- Contestó él de mal humor.

Sí. Esto iba a ser difícil.

-¡Ay! ¡Para!

-¡Eh! ¡Pero no me pegues tú también! ¡Y te he dicho que me sueltes la mano!

Muy difícil.

~0.0~

Las luces y el ruido de los recreativos les mejoró el humor a todos.

El espacio iluminado de aquel establecimiento lleno de jóvenes, repleto de juegos y maquinitas que tenían una música pegadiza, además de un rato de entretenimiento y otras cosas, hacían que se olvidaran del lío en el que estaban metidos. Claro que fue mil veces más fácil cuando Itona y Karma se fueron cada uno por su lado, yendo cada uno con una persona diferente y prestando atención a juegos distintos. Así la tensión se disipaba un poco y pudieron pasar una buena tarde.

Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, Karma estaba con Nakamura, Yada y Kanzaki turnándose para un juego que consistía en darle con un mazo a los topos que salieran de los agujeros, uno bastante clásico pero que parecía divertirles a todas, haciendo que sus risas y bromas a veces se escucharan hasta el otro lado de la sala. Por otra parte, Itona se había empeñado en ir a los juegos de arcade con Terasaka y no salir de allí, cosa que no pareció importarle al otro, pues el moreno ni se opuso, es más, nada más entrar ya estaba sacando el monedero para engancharse los dos al mismo juego de siempre y competir como idiotas a ver quién conseguía más puntuación. Los demás también habían quedado algo desperdigados por ahí, Maehara e Isogai desaparecieron en algún momento y nadie parecía preocuparse por ello, Chiba y Rinka se apalancaron en un juego de tiro y no había quién los sacara de ahí, pero por el bien del establecimiento y de los empleados esperaban que no estuvieran mucho tiempo, mientras que los restantes habían decidido ir a la cafetería del local que estaba un poco apartado de los juegos y observar el panorama desde allí. En cierta forma, todo era pacífico y con buen ambiente, no como se habían esperado esa tarde, eso seguro.

Pasado un rato, el grupo de chicas que estaban jugando con el mazo se acercaron a la mesa de la cafetería, al parecer por un capricho de Yada y Karma por un batido, por lo que las otras no se podían negar.

-Tengo tanta hambre...- Se quejó Karma cogiendo una silla y sentándose al lado de Kirara.

-¿No has comido nada antes de venir?- Preguntó Nagisa con curiosidad.

-La verdad es que Itona se ha negado a hacerme nada, así que me he tenido que aguantar.- Respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con una risita. No hacía ninguna gracia, pero lo dejarían estar porque era Karma y porque no sabían como interpretar eso.

Querían olvidarse de ese extraño comportamiento cuando Yada volvió de la barra con dos batidos en la mano, uno pequeño y otro más grande. La morena miraba a Karma con algo de duda y una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa. Se sentó en una silla y le tendió el batido más grande a la otra, que lo cogió con gusto.

-Karma ¿De verdad era este batido?- Acabó preguntando Yada con confusión viendo como la chica empezaba a beber con ilusión de la pajita.

-Sí.- Respondió esta con una sonrisa.

-Pero si es el más grande... Y el más caro.

-Oh, no importa. Puedo pagarlo.

-Ya, no dudo eso, pero...

-¿Pero?

-¿No es demasiado grande para ti?

Yada tenía motivos para preocuparse un poco, la gran mayoría lo estaban haciendo al ver el batido que Karma pretendía beberse. Era demasiado grande, la copa parecía igual de larga que su brazo y aunque pudiera pagarla (porque todos sabían que Karma tenía el dinero suficiente como para pagar ese batido y más) no había forma de que pudiera acabarse eso él solo.

-Tranquila, voy a compartirlo.- Respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa misteriosa.

-¿Con quién?- Preguntó Yada confusa.

La respuesta la tuvieron segundos después, cuando Itona apareció de la nada en las mesas de la cafetería, dirigiéndose a la suya con aires de enfado y una cara de mal humor que se podía distinguir a kilómetros, por no hablar del aura asesina que desprendía y que solo ellos podían percibir. Se acercó a su mesa casi dando pisotones, con los puños apretados y mirando a Karma con rencor, la cuál solo bebía de su batido con una sonrisa en la cara. Pues sí, algo había hecho.

-¿Dónde está?- Preguntó el albino con seriedad nada más llegar al lado de Karma.

-¿El qué?- Dijo esta con una inocencia obviamente fingida.

-Mi cartera.

-¿Mm?

-Mi cartera, Karma. Mi dinero ¿Dónde está?

-No lo sé ¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí?

Ahí fue cuando los demás se percataron de que antes de ir a la cafetería, Karma parecía haber desaparecido entre las máquinas arcade durante un momento, por esa razón había llegado después que Yada y las demás, además del por qué la que la morena le había pedido el batido en la barra a ella, ya que estaba ausente. Y viendo el panorama que veían, ya se imaginaban lo que había hecho la pelirroja durante ese breve período de tiempo en el que se había ido.

-La última vez que miré, estaba en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Y eso fue minutos antes de que tú vinieras a fastidiarme la partida.

-¿Sí?

-Pues sí.

-Vaya, que mal. No era mi intención que perdieras contra Terasaka.

-¡Que el juego me da igual! ¡Devuélveme la cartera!

-¿Cómo sabes que la tengo yo?

-¿Te crees que soy tonto?

-No sé ¿Lo eres?

-Dame. Mi. Cartera.

-Venga, no te enfades, hemos venido a pasar un buen rato.

-Eres insoportable.

-¿Sabes qué? Puedo decirte dónde está tu cartera con una condición.- Acabó diciendo Karma con diversión.- Ayúdame a acabarme este batido.

Un pequeño silencio les invadió a ambos, sin saber que los demás estaban allí sacando conclusiones como idiotas. De acuerdo, era obvio que Karma lo había calculado todo, pero el robarle la cartera a Itona para obligarle a compartir un simple batido, no tenía sentido. Por no decir la esperada reacción del albino.

-No.- Respondió él con un tono cortante y frío.

-¿Eh?- Esto no pareció gustarle a Karma.- ¿Por qué no? ¿No quieres tu cartera de vuelta?

-Piérdete.

Esto fue lo último que dijo antes de darse la vuelta y encaminarse hacia los recreativos de nuevo, dejando otra vez a la pelirroja con la palabra en la boca y encima un batido enorme que no sería capaz de beberse. La forma en la que los ánimos de ella se desinflaron viendo que su plan no había funcionado y la expresión decepcionada que se esforzó en ocultar, no parecieron desapercibidas para nadie.

-Anda, yo lo comparto contigo.- Dijo Kirara con naturalidad dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a la chica a modo de apoyo moral.

Esto pareció sentarle bien a ella, porque aún si su aire decaído no cambió mucho, sí le dio una pequeña sonrisa sincera a la morena mientras le tendía la pajita.

Los demás reprimieron un suspiro ¿Qué tan imbéciles eran esos dos? No lo sabían, pero si algo había quedado claro es que no podían ser honestos el uno con el otro. Tal vez por orgullo o por vergüenza, pero Karma prefería robarle la cartera a Itona antes que pedirle directamente que se sentara con él para merendar juntos, e Itona prefería mandarle a la porra antes que decirle que sí. Al final acababan los dos enfadados, decepcionados y callando todas sus quejas e inseguridades, almacenándolas en un rincón de su mente que podría explotar en cualquier momento.

Y ninguno quería estar ahí para cuando todo eso explotara.

Por otra parte, Itona volvió al lado de Terasaka enfadado, con sus ojos destilando ira y con más mal humor que antes, haciendo que el otro le mirara extrañado y dejara de jugar por un momento, ignorando que perdiera la partida. El albino no le devolvió la mirada, se dedicaba a mirar al suelo y apretar los puños, intentando calmarse.

-¿No te ha devuelto la cartera?- Preguntó el moreno con una ceja alzada. Aunque no hacía falta que lo hiciera, con verle la cara al otro ya se notaba.

-No.- Respondió con enfado y cruzando los brazos enfurruñado.- El muy imbécil quería chantajearme para que compartiera un batido con él.

-Ah.

-Sí ¿Verdad? ¿Cómo se puede ser tan imbécil?

-Itona...- Empezó a decir Terasaka con algo de duda. No sabía si empezar este tema de conversación con su amigo, por miedo a que le pegara.- Tú sabes que no soy lo que se dice muy listo...

-No lo eres. Hasta un mono te gana jugando al tres en raya.- Contestó el chico con frialdad.

Esto le crispó los nervios a Terasaka, pero decidió dejarlo pasar por el momento.

-Vale, pero hasta un imbécil como yo se da cuenta de lo que Karma pretendía hacer con el batido.

-¿Sacarme de quicio?

-No...

-¿Arruinarme el día?

-No...

-Pues no se me ocurre nada más.- Dijo Itona con resignación.

-¿Tan malo sería para ti que Karma quisiera pasar tiempo contigo?- Acabó diciendo el moreno con seriedad.

Itona se quedó callado, analizando lo que el otro estaba diciendo y escuchándolo atentamente.

-Sé que actúas como si no te importara, como si no te dieras cuenta, pero él es demasiado obvio. Incluso en la forma en la que te ha arrastrado hoy de la mano, incluso en la forma en la que te está buscando ahora con la mirada desde la mesa. Y parece que a ti te da igual, pero obviamente no lo hace ¿Verdad?

-Me da igual.- Afirmó Itona con rapidez.

-Mientes.- Le rebatió el otro con una sonrisa de suficiencia.- Ya te conozco lo suficiente, no te sirve se nada mentirme ¿Para que lo intentas siquiera? Es ofensivo para los dos.

-Yo no...

-¿Por qué te cierras en banda?- Preguntó Terasaka con seriedad.- Con Karma. Y no intentes mentirme.

Itona se volvió a quedar callado unos segundos mientras parecía pensar la respuesta, pero la confusión que mostraba su expresión daba a entender que no iba a pensarla mucho.

-No es que me cierre, es que... No puedo perdonarle.

-Oh venga.- Se quejó Terasaka con una expresión de cansancio.- Eso pasó hace un mes, supéralo.

-Pues no puedo. Y ahora es peor que antes.

-¿Acaso lo has hablado con él? Sobre lo que pasó.

-¿Cómo voy a hacerlo? Obviamente sabe que sigo enfadado, por eso hace estas cosas. Lo del batido, lo de venir juntos de la mano, lo de la nevera...

-¿Lo de la nevera?

El albino se crispó ante esa pregunta, se le había escapado lo del suceso que ocurrió justo delante de su nevera y eso era algo que absolutamente nadie debería saber. A no ser que Karma se lo hubiera contado ya a todo el barrio.

-¡Olvídalo!- Exclamó.- Es solo que... Está intentando arreglar algo que no puede. Con todo eso de venir a vivir conmigo, ni siquiera así va a funcionar ¿Vale? Además, cuanto más le rechace mejor para los dos.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Porque es así.

Lo dijo con convicción, pero más que intentar convencer a Terasaka, parecía que estaba intentando convencerse a sí mismo. Esto pareció llegarle al más alto, que decidió no presionarle más y suspiró con resignación. Metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo, sacó de este un montón de tickets del establecimiento que se solían ganar en los juegos para recibir regalos de la tienda y se los tendió a Itona con resignación.

-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó Itona con curiosidad.

-Son tickets para la tienda de allí.- Contestó Terasaka señalando con un movimiento de cabeza.- Con estos tendrás suficiente para comprarle algo a Karma.

-¿Por qué iba a comprarle nada a Karma? ¿No te acabo de decir qué...

-Mira, me da igual lo que me acabas de decir porque sé que la mayor parte era mentira.- Le replicó el otro.- Tu no sigues enfadado por lo que pasó, solo estás decepcionado y eso Karma también lo sabe, por eso intenta arreglarlo. Pero a ti de alguna forma se te ha metido en la cabeza que si le rechazas, él encontrará a alguien mejor que tú y será más feliz que contigo, alguien como Asano Gakushuu, por ejemplo. Por eso te resignas, le rechazas y lo niegas todo como un imbécil, aunque te duela y estés celoso cada dos por tres. Eres imbécil con ganas y me arriesgo a decir que un poco masoquista, pero demasiado buenazo como para pensar en ti mismo.

-Yo no...

-Mira, sé que piensas que Karma solo está jugando contigo, pero hazme caso, puede demostrarse que no es así.

-¿Cómo?

-Cómprale algo con estos tickets y observa su reacción. Hasta tú te darás cuenta de lo imbécil que estás siendo.

Itona decidió quedarse en silencio, pero la forma en la que cogió los tickets con rapidez para encaminarse a la tienda le dejó claro a Terasaka que tenía más razón de la que pensaba.

~0.0~

-¿Con quién habla?- Preguntó Itona con algo de sospecha.

Se había pasado cuarenta minutos. Cuarenta minutos exactos y contados en la tienda de aquel establecimiento, preguntándose y dudando sobre qué cosa comprarle a Karma. Y en un principio no sabía muy bien por qué tenía que comprarle nada, ya que su reacción no le parecía lo suficientemente interesante como para gastarse esos preciados tickets que Terasaka le había dado con toda su buena fe. Pero a medida que pasó el tiempo se dio cuenta de que ese regalo podía significar una especie de "ofrenda de paz" entre ellos y una buena manera de recuperar su cartera. Por lo que acabó peleándose con el dependiente y a punto de quemar la tienda porque no encontraba un regalo que le convenciera.

Al final acabó escogiendo un peluche. Un peluche de un gato. Un gato anaranjado, con los ojos grandes y negros. Era horrendo. Feo hasta decir basta, olía mal y le había costado unos cincuenta tickets. Pero era un peluche de un gato y a Karma le gustaban los gatos, por ende tenía que gustarle el peluche. Y si no le gustaba el jodido peluche, se lo tragaba, porque no se había peleado con el dependiente de la tienda por nada.

Por ese motivo, Itona salió de aquella tienda con ese peluche que podía considerarse un error de la naturaleza en sus brazos y bajó hasta la entrada de los recreativos, en la calle, donde los de su clase le estaban esperando. Su idea era llegar, darle el peluche a Karma, recuperar su cartera y poder irse a casa a dormir.

Sus planes se chafaron cuando llegó y vio a Karma hablando entusiasmada por el móvil, con ese tono de voz tan meloso y amable que ponía para fingir. Esto le dio muy mala espina, por lo que no pudo evitar preguntar.

La respuesta que recibió no le gustó ni un pelo.

-Con Asano.-Le dijo Chiba con honestidad.

Se quedó callado y apretando el peluche entre sus manos, notó la mirada algo preocupada de Terasaka sobre él, pero decidió ignorarla. Iba a pasar algo más, esto no iba a quedarse en una sola llamada, estaba seguro.

Y sus pensamientos se corroboraron cuando Karma colgó el móvil, se giró para mirarle y le dijo desde la distancia con un tono animado:

-Itona, Gakushuu me ha invitado a cenar. Hoy volveré tarde.

No respondió, tampoco es como si le hubiera dado oportunidad de hacerlo. Se quedó estupefacto dándose cuenta del cómo brillaban sus ojos con alegría y su sonrisa parecía ser genuina. Fue un shock repentino que le hacía ver de golpe y porrazo que le hacía feliz el haber sido llamado por el hijo del director. Y mientras ella se daba la vuelta, su vestido blanco ondeaba y se marchaba a paso rápido hacia la acera de enfrente, él se quedó con la cabeza gacha, el peluche en sus manos y su cabeza dando vueltas, con sus pensamientos girando con velocidad, confundiéndose y enfadándose.

El sonido de sus pasos desapareció, quedando solo la respiración de sus compañeros, que le miraron con atención. Podía notar lo que estaban pensando, cualquiera lo haría. Y no tenía nada que decir.

Se abrazó al peluche con fuerza y empezó a andar por la dirección contraria que Karma, sin importar que su casa no estuviera por allí. Ignoró las llamadas de Terasaka y los demás y se limitó a andar más rápido, sabiendo que no le iban a seguir.

El haber visto la expresión de felicidad genuina de Karma al hablar de Gakushuu, le hizo reafirmarse en su pensamiento de que era mejor rechazarle y que se marchara con el presidente del consejo estudiantil.

Lo malo es que eso le dolía más de lo que quería admitir.

~0.0~

La habitación permanecía a oscuras, siendo iluminada únicamente por la luz tenue de la luna. El reloj digital marcaba las una y cuarto, con números rojos y llamativos.

Quedándose en el umbral de la habitación, Karma se había desabrochado medio vestido para cuando decidió darse la vuelta y mirar a Itona con atención.

Que cruel, pero que cruel era.

Allí postrado, durmiendo con tranquilidad en su futón, acurrucado entre las mantas mientras su pecho subía y bajaba con lentitud. Manteniendo una expresión tranquila y relajada, con sus labios entreabiertos y su pelo revuelto, parecía casi un niño pequeño. Daban ganas de abrazarle y protegerle. Tantas, que antes de darse cuenta Karma ya estaba de rodillas e inclinado hacia él, contemplándole lo más cerca que podía, ignorando que su vestido blanco e incómodo estuviera medio desabrochado, con los tirantes cayendo de sus hombros junto a su pelo largo ¿Itona no se había dado cuenta de que se había puesto aquello por él? ¿O lo había interpretado de otra forma? No lo sabía, pero a medida que acercaba su rostro al de él, podía sentir su respiración acariciando sus mejillas, su característico olor tentándole, el sentimiento de anticipación en su pecho. Él no era consciente de lo que le provocaba ¿Verdad?

" _Si no actúas ya, le perderás."_

Eso le había dicho Asano. Y lo habría dejado pasar si no fuera verdad, pero él sabía que tenía razón. Itona era impaciente, frágil a su manera, testarudo, cabezota y orgulloso. Si seguía actuando como hasta ahora, jamás avanzaría. Le perdería y no quería eso. Tenía un cuerpo de chica, por el amor de dios, no podía dejar que eso fuera en vano. Pero ya no sabía que hacer, parecía que nada funcionaba. Ni el hecho de que se marchara a cenar con Asano parecía haberle importado, no mostraba celos, no mostraba interés ni por su cuerpo femenino, no mostraba nada. No veía salida.

-Sigues enfadado conmigo ¿Verdad?- Susurró acercándose a sus labios.- Es verdad, fui un idiota y lo sigo siendo. Lo único que consigo es hacerte daño.

Sabía que no le iba a contestar, seguía durmiendo. Seguramente nunca volverían a hablar sobre el tema, porque les incomodaba, pero era normal. A lo mejor a muchas personas les parecería una tontería lo que pasó entre ellos, pero aquello dejó a Itona con inseguridades respecto a él y a Karma incapaz de poder explicarle lo que verdaderamente siente. Por lo que parecía poco, pero para ellos era un mundo.

-Lo siento Itona, solo uno.- Murmuró cerrando los ojos.

Le besó con suavidad, sintiendo el tacto de sus suaves labios contra los suyos y perdiéndose en el momento. El tiempo pareció congelarse para él. Sintió su pecho contraerse, su pulso acelerarse y su cara enrojecer, a pesar de ser un roce tan superficial y leve. No podía evitarlo, al contrario que aquel beso de prueba con Gakushuu, este le hacía estremecerse mil veces más, haciendo que quisiera seguir allí, enterrarse en las sábanas junto a Itona y no irse jamás.

Karma estaba seguro de que si hubiera hecho eso en su cita con Itona de hace un mes en vez de invitar a un par de chicas, ahora podría besarle cuantas veces quisiera sin tener que dar explicaciones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holi ~
> 
> Aquí está, el cuarto de capítulo de este fic, que sigue siendo igual de raro que en el primer capítulo, pero se intenta (?)
> 
> A ver, a ver... Cosas que explicar... Cosas que explicar... Mmmm... Bueno, a parte de que ya se deja un poquitín más claro de que Karma solo está con Gakushuu para cabrear a Itona, se ve que Itona sigue sin dejar de pensar en el incidente que ocurrió entre ellos. Al final todo el fic se va a basar en eso, pero es la situación sobre la que actuan y toman sus decisiónes, supongo que lo explicaré más adelante, aunque al final se nombra un poco lo que ocurrió así que lo podéis imaginar xD Los de la clase E creo que ya están un poco cansados de los desvaríos de estos dos, normal... Y en cuanto a lo del beso del final, me gustaría haberlo hecho mejor, pero no sé por qué, por más que me esfuerzo me sale así :'D Espero que sea suficiente...
> 
> Y bueno, eso... No creo tener nada más que explicar, es verdad que este fic es muy simple en comparación a otros que he hecho, así que xD
> 
> Nos vemos (~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)


End file.
